Thinking With Your Stomach
by I.Am.The.Smol
Summary: Wakko is kidnapped by carnies and forced to perform in a "Toon Freak Show". Yakko and Dot tear up California looking for their brother. Can they find out who nabbed their sib before the carnival leaves? Can Wakko escape? Read and find out! *NOTE: I access all of this from my phone and I proofread very VERY hard for mistakes but sometimes they slip past. If you see any kindly say*
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy, guys! Welcome to my second ever Animaniacs Fanfiction! This one will be a multichapter! Feedback is welcomed and much needed (just please don't be mean about it :/ keep it constructive!) and if they at any time seem out of character let me know and I'll work harder at making them believable! I also want to say that I know the plot of a character going missing has been used before in many fanfics for Animaniacs as well as many different shows/books/ect...but come on guys plots can be rescued. As a** **movie critic who's name escapes me once said: there is no such thing as an original plot anymore. And lastly I want to give a warm thank you to my dear dear friend (and soul twin) Sydney for proofreading this chapter for me. Loves and hugs!**

Another sunny day in Burbank, California. The skies were clear, the birds sang, a rocket containing three toons shot from the Warner Bros. tow-wait, what? Yes indeed, it was that time of day again. The Warners had made another overblown exit from their water tower home.

As they rode across the sky, Yakko Warner sat up front piloting while his sibs cheered. All three wore the hats typical of fighter pilots."Brace yourselves!" Yakko cried into a walkytalky he pulled from nowhere. "Sound stage 4 at twleve-o-clock!"

"But it's only 9:30," Wakko answered, looking at a comically large pocket watch he too had pulled from nowhere. Yakko looked to the imaginary audience with an eyes-half-closed expression. "Middle kid syndrome," he says to no one in particular, pointing his thumb at Wakko.

As the rocket zoomed closer to sound stage 4, the siblings all closed their eyes, concentrating their toonish talents to make their bodies rubbery as they hit the wall of the building. They were flung from the rocket to the ground, bouncing safely about fifteen feet away. "Again! Again! Again!" Wakko and Dot chanted. Yakko drew himself to full height, dusting himself off. "Maybe another time, sibs. I can only almost become a smudge on the wall so many times in one morning."

Yes indeed, it was time for another day of zany antics that only the Warner trio could provide, starting with their appointment with Scratchy.

This was going to be fun-for the Warners.

They were making their way to the good ol' doc's office when Wakko stopped dead in his tracks. He sniffed the air, detecting something delicious. The source of the wonderful scent was a churro stand right outside the gate. Wakko instantly hopped a foot in the air with his lopsided, tongue-sticking-out grin and made ready to zoom over, only to be caught in midair by Yakko. He grabbed Wakko by the collar of his sweater, dangling him in the air. "Aahhhh...Wakko. You're thinking with your stomach again. You know not to try to zoom off by yourself." Wakko looked back and forth from the churro stand to his brother, who was still holding him in the air, whimpering like a sad puppy. "But Yakko!" Yakko shook his head. "No buts, brother sibling. We have places to be. We'll get you a snack after we ransa-aaaahh I mean visit Scratchy's office, okay?"

Wakko looked once more to the churro stand before crossing his arms and pouting. "Fine," he relented. Yakko released him and they continued on their way. _Why doesn't Yakko trust me by myself, anyways?_ Wakko thought bitterly to himself. _I can go places alone...I've got just as much Toon Talent as he does!_ But he knew not to complain. Yakko was the oldest, and he had to listen to him if he didn't want a lecture.

Yakko was too good at those.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Dr. Scratchnsniff kicked the siblings out of the door of the psychiatry building. Yet another successful session.

The Warners landed in a seated position on the sidewalk. Yakko flashed his siblings a smirk. "Scratchy seems to be having some anger problems. He should go see his own p-sychiatrist." As if in answer, the doctor could be heard screaming in anger and frustration, followed by what sounded like crying. "Poor Dr. Scratchnsniff," Dot said. "The pressures of a celebrity shrink are finally getting to him."

Yakko jumped to his feet, pulling his siblings up with him and turning to Wakko. "Now, as I am a toon of my word, let's go get you something to eat, brother of mine." Wakko's face lit up with joy. It would seem that the promise of food was all it took for Yakko to be forgiven. The siblings raced through the lot to the studio's cafe. Wakko gorged himself and Dot busied herself with a piece of cake she had managed to nab from Wakko's mountain of food. Yakko was sitting reclined in one of the plastic chairs, his feet resting on the table, watching his brother feast with a contented smile when he noticed something in the window. It looked like a camera taped to a remote control car. He raised an eyebrow as it vanished instantly, as if whoever had been controlling the thing had noticed he had seen it. 'Must be one of The Brain's new schemes. Has he really sunk to Home Alone 3 standards? Oi. What a shame.'

Meanwhile the toy car was speeding behind a sound stage next to the cafe. It stopped at the feet of a man in old dirty brown pants and a shirt that may have been white at one point, but was now splotched with stains of various colors. His hair was long, curly, and kind of ratty. He watched the footage he collected of the three Warners. He payed close attention to Wakko as he devoured the mass amount of food at impressive speed. "So...you're quite the eater. Its almost a spectacle worth paying to see..."

The man chuckled to himself as he picked up the car and carried it along with the camera as he slipped out of the studio. Two other guys, just as dirty as the first, were waiting at the end of the block. "So? Find anything interesting in there?" the taller of the two asked. The curly-haired man nodded with a mean-spirited grin. "Sure did." He showed them the video he had taken, pointing to Wakko. "The studio harbors some interesting toonish freaks."

The shorter, fatter man cocked his head. "What even is he, anyway?" he asked, only to be smacked on the back of the head by the curly-haired man. "Who cares what he is! He's just the type of weird little guy we need. Think of the dough we'd make off him." The other two men pondered this for a moment before matching the curly-haired man's mean smile. "Looks like we've got ourselves a new freak, then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello hello! Chapter two here for ya! Please give feedback if you think of any! I'm actually sort of concerned about his chapter. I feel like I may have fallen out of character a bit.**

Night was beginning to fall upon the studio and the Warner siblings were making their great escape from Ralph, who was chasing them down with his net. Business as usual.

"Dahhh...you rotten lil kidses!" He called, shaking a large fist at the trio as he pursued them. Yakko winked at his siblings and they nodded, taking their eldest brother's silent cue. They zipped simultaneously off course and out of sight of the buffoonish guard. He skidded to a stop, looking around in a dazed confusion. "Hey...where's dids those Warners goes?"

At that moment, there was a whistle from behind Ralph, and the large man turned to see the Warners manning a stand with a sign bearing "Yakkorinni the Great" Yakko was dressed as a gypsy fortune teller complete with robe and crystal ball. Wakko and Dot stood on either side of the stand, both of them also dressed up.

"Step right up, step right and watch Yakkorinni the Great unfold your future before your very eyes!" Dot calls. "Fortunes and charms a plenty!" Wakko adds. Both of the younger Warner siblings darted over to Ralph, pulling him by the hands over to the stand, where Yakko sat with his hands folded in pyramid style and his eyes closed with a mysterious air. "Daaaaaah did you's sees those Warner kidses arou-" Ralph began, only to be shushed by Wakko and Dot. "Shhhh" Dot shushed. "You'll break his concentration" Wakko warned.

Yakko, not breaking character, spoke in an exaggerated accent. "I sense...your name is...Ralph." Ralph gasped, wide eyed. "Geez daaah you're goods..." Yakko raises a hand to pause him, eyes still closed. "I'm getting a vision. A vision of your future." Ralph hopped from his left to right foot, clapping his hands. "Oh boys! What's is its?" Yakko puts his hands to his temples, as if concentrating, "You'll be getting a headache..." Ralph's brow furrows in confusion. "A...headache? When?" Yakko opens one eye and grins, dropping the accent. "Oh trust me...you'll know it when it hits ya." Right on cue Wakko brings down his mallet right on Ralph's head, sending him deep into the ground until all that could be seen of him was his hat. Owww...my heads..."

The siblings zoom off towards the tower, leaving the costumes suspended in air for a moment where they had stood before falling onto Where Ralph was stuck. They zipped up the ladder into their metal abode. Once inside, Yakko grinned at the other two. "Nicely done, sibs. Another successful day." Dot did a mock curtsy "All in a day's work." The youngest Warner said before yawning. "I'm going to get my cutie sleep." She batted her eyelashes and hopped up into Yakko's arms, giving him a hug around the neck. Yakko gave her a gentle squeeze back. "Night my cute little sister sibling." He said, giving her nose a soft nuzzle with his. She giggled and hopped down, scampering off.

While Wakko was in the kitchen making a monstrous tower of a sandwich, he pondered asking his brother a favor. Tomorrow was one of the one-on-one session days with Dr. Scratchnsniff, and Wakko knew that Yakko would be insistent on accompanying him on the way to his appointment. If he could just get his brother to refrain from hovering him. He swallowed his humongous sandwich in one bite, before poking his head out into the living room, where Yakko was sitting contentedly watching a Marx Brother's film. He looked like he was in a pretty good mood. Wakko padded over and stood beside the couch where his brother was lounging. Yakko glanced over, giving him a curious look. "Shouldn't you be turning in soon, bud?" Wakko tilted his head, toungue poking out the side of his mouth. "To what?" Yakko rolls his eyes, but pats the seat next to him. Wakko climbed up into the couch next to him and sits, twiddling his thumbs. Yakko raised a brow and gave him a small knowing smile. "You got something on your mind, Wak? And don't you dare say it's your hat." Wakko gives him a small smile at the reference to his first time driving Scratchy off the wall. "Umm...I was going to ask you something. About my appointment with Dr. Scratchnsniff..."

"Okay. What's up, sib?"

"I was wondering if you could...not walk me tomorrow?" Wakko asked quietly, as if he was unsure of what Yakko was going to think. Yakko frowned. "Wakko...you know I don't like the idea of you or Dot out by yourselves" Wakko groaned. "It's just the lot! What could happen? We all know the studio inside and out!" Yakko crosses his arms. "I have these rules for a reason, Wakko. I'm responsible for the two of you and I don't want you guys wandering off and getting into any trouble that you can't handle."

"You don't think Dot or I could handle ourselves without you? Is that it? We're just as good at getting out of trouble as you are! We've had just as long to practice as you!" Wakko crossed his arms too, standing up on the couch so that he was now eye level to his older brother. "Just cause you're older doesn't mean we're any less of Toons!" Yakko was taken aback. This had escalated quickly. What was Wakko so defensive about? "Look, Wakko, you don't know what it's like being the oldest. I'm the big brother. I need to look out for my siblings. If something happened to you or Dot I don't know what I'd-"

"No one asked you to look out for us! You're our older brother not our Dad!"

Yakko sat there in silence, staring at his little brother. Never in well over 60 years had Wakko ever spoken to him like that. For the first time in his life, Yakko had no words. Wakko sighed in frustration and hopped off the couch, stomping off to the bedroom and leaving Yakko there on the couch. The Marx Brothers still played on, long forgotten now. Yakko was confused. What had gotten into his brother? He's never had a problem with Yakko taking him and Dot places before...or caring for them like he did...and he had definitely never said anything like this.

Wakko's words echoed in his head. _"No one asked you to look out for us...you're our big brother not our dad..."_

Of course he wasn't their dad...he knew that, and he definitely never tried to treat his siblings like he was any better than them. They had just always looked to him as the ringleader. The oldest. The one with the plan who always knew what to do. Yakko had vowed from the very beginning that he'd always be there to take care of the two. They were his family...his whole world...

Yakko sighed and covered his face with his hands. "What did I do wrong?" He groaned, before running a hand through his hair.

Back in the bedroom, Wakko was curled up in his bunk, trying to stay mad at Yakko. In truth, he didn't know why he had said those things. He didn't really have a problem with the way Yakko had looked out for them all these years...if anything...he was grateful his brother loved him and Dot enough to put their wellbeing on his shoulders like he did...with no one telling him he had to. Wakko sighed to himself, beating back the urge to go back and apologize. He felt bad about what he said. He didn't mean it. He was just frustrated that Yakko didn't seem to listen. Though what more could you expect from the eldest Warner? He was so good at talking that sometimes he didn't know HOW to listen. It wasn't his fault...he was drawn that way.

A sound in the doorway caught his attention. It sounded like Yakko had come into the bedroom to go to sleep. He listened, his back turned as he laid in bed, to his brother's footsteps as he neared the bunkbed the three of them shared. Once he reached it, he stopped and stood still, then the sound of him climbing the ladder was heard.

"Wakko? Are you still awake?" The eldest whispered. Wakko didn't answer. He just kept staring at the wall, his back still to Yakko, pretending to be asleep. Yakko sighed. "Look buddy...I know you're frustrated even though I don't know why...but you gotta understand why I do the things I do...you and Dot...you're my little siblings. If something were to happen to you and I could have been there to stop it...I don't know how I'd live with myself. You guys mean everything to me...I'm sorry if you don't like the rules I make..but know they're to keep you two safe." Wakko resisted the urge to roll over and hug his brother. He didn't understand why he wanted to stay mad...but he wasn't ready to make nice yet. Yakko seemed to sit there in the ladder for a time, before finally giving in to the fact Wakko was 'asleep'. Wakko felt Yakkos hand on his head, gently ruffling his hair under his hat. "Sleep tight, Wak." He said before descending to his bunk. Wakko felt guilty. His brother sounded so sad. He was hurt, Wakko knew it, but some stubborn thing in his head kept him from forgiving him.

Rolling onto his back, Wakko looked up at the ceiling. If only there was a way to prove to Yakko that he could handle himself. That he wasn't just the little brother. He wanted Yakko to trust him and his talents as a toon.

He suddenly had an idea. He'd prove it tomorrow! He would leave early and walk to Scratchy's office alone. Then Yakko would see that he could handle a simple task like that, and that he worried way too much. He grinned to himself, proud. Curling up in his blankets, he fell asleep feeling better about the whole thing. He'd still apologize to Yakko tomorrow after the appointment. No matter how frustrating he could be, Wakko knew he didn't deserve to have his feelings hurt like that. Wakko would make things right tomorrow, he was sure of it.

The next morning at the crack of dawn, Wakko quietly descended from the top bunk. Careful not to disturb either of his siblings, he crept along, leaving a note tapped to the ladder explaining where he was going. Yakko would see it when he woke up. Silently as he had ever been in his life, Wakko slipped out of the bedroom and tiptoed to the door of the tower, taking extra care to make no sound as he opened it and snuck out into the early morning.

Wakko descended the water tower feeling confident. This had to be the most simple thing in the world! There was no way he couldn't handle a lone trip to Dr. Scratchnsniff! Walking along with a spring in his step, he whistled a light and happy tune. The lot was quiet. No one was out and about yet and it was odd seeing the place so empty. He had to admit...it was kind of creepy. Stopping for a moment, Wakko felt slightly uncomfortable. He considered for a moment turning back and going home to wait for Yakko after all. He had never been out this early before. He shook his head, pushing the doubt down. No! He was going to do this! There wasn't anything to be worried about...no matter how early it was it was still the same studio that he knew like the back of his hand.

He was about to continue when he heard something. As if something had dropped behind him. Turning around, he saw it was a turkey leg. Wakko looked at it confusion, before his face broke out into a grin. Someone up in the sky liked him! "Thank yooooou universe!" He said happily, bending down to pick up the snack. Though right as he bent over, the leg seemed to jump back several feet. "Hey...come back here..." Wakko ordered, catching up and reaching for it again, just to watch the turkey leg to move away from him again. Wakko crossed his arms. "So. You want to play hard to get? Faboo." Wakko pounced at it, chasing it as it moved away from him. As it was turning a corner, Wakko lunged and grabbed it with both hands. "Ha! Gotcha!" He cried, feeling victorious. His victory was short lived, however as with a great jerk, Wakko was pulled around the corner and into the air. "Not quite, kid." A voice said. Wakko was grabbed roughly by the collar of his sweater and soon was face to face with a dirty, curly haired man who had a mean smile.

"Gotcha"


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three for ya! You know the drill, comment if you have any tips or opinions, and stay tuned for more! :)**

At about 8 in the morning, Yakko was busy pondering just how he was going to ground Wakko when he got home. He had to hide his anger at first so as not to wake up Dot and face the consequences of disturbing her sleep. Though, once he was out of the bedroom, he immediately began fuming. "Wakko Warner your butt is in so much trouble when you get back here!" He muttered to himself. Though the real question was: what was he going to do?

No third dinner for a week?

No Don Knott's for a month?

Make him watch The Room?

Yakko shook his head, disgusted at that last idea. "Oh goodness no. I know Wakko needs to be punished but Tommy Wiseau? He's my brother for gosh sakes. I'm

not THAT cruel..."

Yakko sighed to himself. Maybe he was overreacting? He thought back to the argument last night, beginning to feel guilty. All Wakko wanted to do was walk across the lot by himself. Instead of just shutting him down, Yakko could have at least heard him out. "Oi veh...this big brother thing is harder than it looks..." He said aloud. You'd think since he's been doing it since the thirties that he'd have it down by now...

Deciding to mull it over, he flipped down onto the couch. He'd wait for Wakko to come home so they could talk about all of this. Yakko turned on the tv.

"Oh hi Mark!"

Yakko screamed. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear with his horrible acting!" He zipped away, returning with a large hammer and bashed the television set. Hearing the noise, Dot emerged from the bedroom and stared in confusion at her panting eldest brother as he stood by the smoking tv, before crossing her arms and giving him a knowing look.

"Tommy Wiseau?"

"Yeah."

"I'll order a new tv"

Wakko was blindfolded sitting in the back of a van, growing more and more scared by the minute. What was going on? The curly haired man that had nabbed him could be heard in the drivers seat, talking to someone about money. "We'll make a fortune off this kid, trust me."

Wakko trembled. Were they going to sell him to someone? He was starting to panic.

"I don't know Mike, he doesn't seem too bright if he fell for your little trap as easily as you said."

"He doesn't need to be bright! He could have a negative IQ for all I care. Just as long as he makes money."

Wakko struggled to remain calm. He wasn't about to go to pieces now. The less fear he showed, the better off he was.

Thy drove for what felt like hours, before the van jerked to a halt and Wakko was thrown across the van and hit the wall. 'Who taught that jerk to drive? Mr. Toad?" Wakko thought bitterly as he sat up. At that moment, the back doors of the van opened and Wakko was grabbed roughly and picked up. He immediately starts writhing to free himself from the grip of whoever was holding him. "Calm down you little beast. Stop moving." A gruff voice ordered in irritation, squeezing him in a way that was almost painful. His blindfold was removed and he could now see where it was these goons had taken him. They were outside the entrance of what looked like a fairground. It was some sort of carnival. Wakko looked around in confusion as he was carried inside.

It was a cheap joint. The rides were sketchy and everything looked like it had been set up with the most minimal effort. In short: not the best place to take the family. The men took Wakko into a large tent where he was thrown unceremoniously into a cage and locked in. Holding onto the bars and pushing his face as close as he could, he barked and snarled in a dog-like manner. "What's the big idea, bub? Where's my one phone call? I know my rights!" He shouted. Though the men didn't answer. Instead they walked out, leaving Wakko alone.

After pulling on the bars, the middle Warner reached behind his back and pulled out his mallet. Jumping up, he started banging furiously on his prison; but to no avail. The cage was still firmly holding him. Panting, Wakko leaned on the mallet to catching his breath. Darn. This was a stubborn cage. He plopped down on the floor, scratching his head. "What to do...what to do..." He thought aloud, before snapping his fingers with his tongue-out grin. "I got it!"

He pulls out a large amount of TNT, placing it at the door and retreating to the other side of the cage, fingers in his ears and his eyes squeezed shut. The explosion rang out, shaking the tent. Wakko jumped up, grinning, expecting the cage to be blown open, but his face fell when he saw it was just as it was before. "I don't get it...that ALWAYS works."

That's when his eyes caught some words stamped onto the floor.

ACME. TOON PROOF IRON CAGE.

Wakko's heart sank as he sighed and flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"This isn't good."

Dr. Scratchnsniff sat in his armchair looking at the empty couch in front of him that should have contained the middle Warner sibling. He scratched his head in confusion. "Zats vierd... None of ze Varners are ever late." It was true. The Warners prided themselves on showing up exactly on the dot (no pun intended) for every appointment. They were never late. So the fact that Wakko hadn't even shown up was concerning. The doctor stood and walked over to his desk, and picked up his phone. "Maybe zey forgot Vakko had an appointment..." He suggested aloud as he dialed

"I'LL GET IT!"

Yakko and Dot both lunged for the ringing phone as it blared through the tower. After a short bit of scuffling, the dust settled as Yakko held the phone up to his ear, holding Dot by her tail away from him.

"HELLOOOOOO caller! Oh hey Scratchy! What's cooking babe? ...wait what? What do you mean "did Vakko forget?" Wakko left over an hour ago! Is he not there?" Dot, as she dangled in her brother's grasp, looked up at him curiously. Wakko wasn't with Scratchy? She took the fact that Yakko's face had fallen from his usual smart aleck expression to a worried look she had hardly ever seen her zany brother wear before as a 'no'. Yakko cut off Dr. Scratchnsniff's reply of "no he isn't" as he hung up the phone. Dropping Dot gently on the floor he ordered her to stay put in the tower while we went to go find Wakko. "He's probably eating one of the catering tables on a film set." Yakko said with a raised brow. Though he said it confidently, Dot noticed something in his voice.

Doubt. And that was scary. Yakko never sounded doubtful. Ever.

Yakko walked out of the tower casually; but the second he was out of his sister's sight, he zoomed down the ladder and was toon-speeding all around the lot. He'd occasionally stop to ask someone if they had seen Wakko before setting off again. After half an hour he had already searched the entire lot twice and panic was starting to set in. Where was he? He wouldn't have left the lot, would he?

As Yakko stood there thinking about where in the world his brother could be, he was feeling an emotion he had felt only once before. The day they were first locked up in the water tower all those years ago.

Fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll admit I'm not as fond of this chapter in comparison with the others...but it could just be me. I'm my worst critic! Leave your opinion if you desire! Chapter 5 will be on the way! :)**

It was common knowledge that a toon doesn't like to be cooped up. Being constricted by their surroundings is against their very nature. That being said, after being in the cage all day, Wakko was starting to feel the discomfort. It reminded him of being locked in the tower. Only this time he didn't have his siblings; the very thing that made the 60 year confinement bearable. Sitting in the center of his prison hugging his knees and staring at the wall, he sighed sadly. He wondered if his brother and sister caught on that he was missing yet. He figured Yakko would assume he was off wandering about and wouldn't know something was wrong until night fell.

Wakko watched as the setting sun started to take with it the light peeking into the tent. That was another thing Wakko hated: the dark. All three of the Warners did. It brought back too many bad memories. It's why they always have some sort of light on in the tower. Yakko said that it was to keep Dot from having nightmares, but Wakko knew better. He could see it in his older brothers eyes that the darkness just brought back the memories of being locked away and forgotten.

Wakko realized at that moment just how little the three Warners really talked about serious things. It wasn't truly on purpose, he supposed. After all, they weren't drawn to do all the mushy emotional Disney stuff. Emotions were just hard for them to actually talk about because they simply weren't given the ability. They showed how they were feeling with their actions, and it worked fine for the most part. They always seemed to know what another was thinking, anyways. Usually Yakko was the one to notice, and he'd usually counter by doing something to make them laugh. After a good laugh, things tended to look brighter.

If there's one thing toons know, it's that laughter can be the best fix.

Wakko was jolted from his thoughts as heavy footsteps were heard coming towards the tent. Mike walked in carrying a bag of what looked like fast food. The bag was dripping with grease and Wakko then realized how hungry he was as his stomachs let out an animal-like growl. Mike chuckled darkly. "You think this is for you? Nooooo kid. We need you nice and hungry for your act." Wakko tilted his head in confusion. "Act?"

"Yep. You, my little...whatever you are...are now part of Mike the Magnificent's crown jewel: Worldwide Freaks. It's my most popular attraction here. People love freakazoids like you."

"But I'm not Freakazoid. We look nothing alike. He's got crazy hair and is all blue."

"What are you...? Never mind. The point is you're gonna make my carnival rich with your little appetite. People are gonna get a kick out of seeing you."

Wakko crossed his arms, looking curiously at the carnie. "What if I don't want to?" Mike smiled a dark smile. "I have ways of making my freaks cooperate." He pulled a wrapped up whip from his pocket, wagging it in front of Wakko's face. Wakko gulped, getting the picture. Mike laughed and put it away again. "That's better. Now you be ready to entertain the masses tomorrow. I'M gonna go eat MY dinner." With that he turned and walked back out of the tent. Wakko glared at his back. What a jerk. He obviously didn't know much about Wakko if he didn't know that he was never full and could totally down a greasy, death-to-your-arteries burger and still eat as if he was starved for a night. Yakko didn't call him his "little garbage disposal" for nothing.

At the thought of his brother, Wakko whimpered sadly to himself. He wanted to go home to his siblings. He wanted to be curled up on the couch watching The Marx Brothers with them, instead of this cold, empty cage with his stomachs growling like a bear. Wakko laid on his side, curling up in an attempt to keep himself warm as the only sound in the tent was his small sniffles. He was really in trouble...and he might never see his family again...though a small flame of hope in his chest said that they would find him. He knew his siblings would search every inch of California and beyond until they found him. Until then he'd have to figure out a way out of here.

Finally starting to doze,he wipes a tear away, hoping his brother and sister came for him soon.

Back at the studio, Yakko was beside himself with worry. After searching every inch of the lot for Wakko a million times over, he finally gave into the reality that he wasn't there. Imagining his kid brother alone out in the city made his heart hurt; and thinking of how scared and cold he could be out there made it practically break.

Knowing he'd need help, he did something he never thought he'd do: he went to go see Mr. Plotz.

Walking up to the door of the CEO's office, Yakko knocked quietly. Yakko Warner actually KNOCKED. "Yes, come in, who is it and what do you want?" The small man asked in his usual irritated tone. Yakko trudged in, looking solemn. Thaddeus Plotz looked up from his papers in preparation to shout, but faltered as he saw something that he had prayed for but never thought he'd see: a calm Warner. "Uh...hello?" Plotz said timidly, almost as if he was preparing for this to be a ploy and the eldest Warner was about to strike with some antic. However Yakko just stood there, his eyes on the floor and hands behind his back. "W-Wakko's missing...I've searched everywhere and I can't find him..." Plotz eyes widened. This was so out of character for Yakko. He was so serious, sounding like he was almost close to tears.

"Oh...I...um...missing?" A Warner out of the picture was almost a blessing in the eyes of the CEO, but even with his incredible dislike for the trio, he knew now was not the time to celebrate. Not with the eldest looking like he was about to start sobbing. He wasn't going to lie, this was uncomfortable. "Well...let me get Dr. Scratchnsniff to come take care of this...he's better suited for...family dilemmas..." Anything to get this sad toon out of his office... "Then we'll give a call to the police and tell them to be on a lookout for him..." Yakko nodded quietly. "Thank you." He said. Plotz blinked. This was surreal. "Um. Yes. Well. You run along to Dr. Scratchnsniff. I'll see that he's up to speed by time you get there." Yakko turned on his heel and trudged out of the office, leaving the CEO to reflect on the whole thing. He had to admit...a sad Warner was disturbing.

Dr. Scratchnsniff, while just as uncomfortable with this very un-zany Yakko, took charge as soon as the toon walked into his office, assuring him that the police department would be on the lookout and would pick up Wakko at the first sight of him. Yakko, though. Was growing unsure. It didn't sound like Wakko to just wander off the lot without telling anyone. That's when Yakko remembered the appointment from this morning. Wakko never showed up. Surely if he was planning to go off on some solo adventure, he'd have gotten the appointment out of the way.

Yakko felt something in his chest tighten. He was starting to worry that something horrible had happened to his brother. Something that would need more than just the police "keeping and eye out" for him. The physiatrist seemed to pick up on Yakko's thought, because he placed a hand in his shoulder. "Don't vorry, Yakko, I'm sure Vakko just vandered off and lost track of time. He's probably on his vay back right now." Yakko sighed and nodded, hoping beyond hope it was true. "Yeah...thanks...I'm going to get back to the water tower. Dot's been there alone all day..." He felt bad for just leaving his sister at home for hours, probably worrying herself to death, but he didn't know what else to do. The doctor nodded and assured Yakko that he was call away if he needed anything. Yakko appreciated the kindness. After all, they do nothing but terrorize the guy day in and day out. The fact he would still help at the drop of a hat was nice to know.

As Yakko left, the doctor sighed. He spent so much time trying to find away to make the Warners calm and less zany...but seeing how serious Yakko was at this moment...made him never want to see a calm Warner ever again. It was so drastically different that it almost scared the man. He went to prepare to turn in for the night, hoping that Wakko truly had lost track of time and tomorrow the trio would be together again and back to 'normal'. For the first time, he wanted a zany Warner trio.

As Yakko arrived home, Dot jumped off the couch, where she had been sitting almost all day worried, and ran to him. Yakko had his best mask of confidence in his face, but the second the youngest Warner met his gaze she saw right through it and her eyes filled up with tears. "You couldn't find him..." She said. Yakko gave her his best winning smile, though he knew it probably looked like more of a grimace. "He must have wandered off and got distracted. He's probably on his way home right now, I'm sure of it."

But Dot heard the doubt in his voice and immediately jumped up into his arms, sniffling as she buried her face in his fur. "He's out there all alone! We're never alone off the lot! We always have each other there! What if something bad happened to him?" Yakko tightened his hold on her for a split second as she states just what he was fearing. Something happening to one of his siblings...without him being there to stop it...it would his worst nightmare come true. Rubbing his sister's back and shushing her gently, he carried her to their bedroom. "It's okay, Dot, I'm sure Wakko is just fine. He knows how to handle himself. I'll bet he's going to come home any minute." He set her down on her bunk going to tuck her in, when she resisted. "Yakko...can I sleep in your bunk tonight?" She asked quietly. Yakko gave her a gentle smile. "Sure thing, sister sibling." He picked her up once again, placing her in his bed. As he climbed in next to his sister, she curled up close to him. Nestled next to her brother, Dot fell asleep rather quickly. Yakko watched her momentarily with a smile on his face. Oh how precious his siblings were to him. Ruffling her head, his eyes looked up to the wood above him. Though he couldn't see Wakko's bunk, he tried to make himself believe his brother was up there right now, sleeping curled under his blanket, holding his tail as if it were a stuffed animal, sleeping soundly with his tongue poking out from his mouth. The thought itself made him smile. He closed his eyes and willed himself with all his might to sleep, though through his subconscious state he still had an ear out for any sound of the water tower door creaking open and the patter of his brother's feet.

As he fell into a fitful asleep he prayed that his little brother really was on his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Please let me know what you think! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Stay tuned for more!**

Morning came quickly and Yakko was woken by the sound of Dot sniffling. He opened is eyes and went to give her a comforting hug, only to find she wasn't beside him. Sitting up, his ears perked to listen, he heard her above him.

Yakko got up out of bed and found Dot curled up in Wakko's bunk-without Wakko. Yakko's heart sank. Wakko didn't come home. Climbing up the ladder, Yakko joined Dot in Wakko's bed, pulling the crying child onto his lap as he sat there cross-legged. "H-he didn't come b-back..." Dot stuttered, her sniffles turning into sobs. Yakko hugged her and gently rocked the young child back and forth. He was trying to keep his composure. He was the oldest. He had to keep his head for the sake of Dot. If he broke down she'd only be more scared. "It's okay, Dot. It's okay." Though he didn't believe it. Things were looking bleak. He knew Wakko, and Wakko would have come home by now. The horrible feeling that something bad had happened had returned.

It took almost and hour of hugs and reassurance, but he finally managed to calm Dot down. Patting her head, he told her he was going to go talk to Scratchy and see if anyone had called him about Wakko. Dot immediately shot up like a rocket. "Im going too."

"Dot why don't you just stay home and relax? Let me handle this."

"No! He's my brother too!" Dot stated, giving him a hard look that stated she wasn't going to budge. Yakko sighed. He really couldn't argue with that. Giving in, he hopped down off the bunk bed and Dot followed him out of the water tower. As they made their way to Dr. Scratchnsniff's office, Yakko allowed a little bit of hope to enter his head. Maybe someone had found him and called? Maybe.

Wakko woke up hungrier than he'd ever been. Being what was essentially an immortal being, a toon couldn't necessarily starve to death...but hunger pains were still incredibly real to them. Holding his stomach, Wakko let out a small whimper. What he'd give for some food. As much as he detested the idea of being used as cheap entertainment, he couldn't wait for his act if it meant getting some food.

As he became more lucid, eyes still closed, he realized he was a lot warmer than he'd been when he fell asleep. He felt heavy material over him. A blanket. His heart jumped with joy as, for a moment, he thought this past awful 24 hours had been a dream, and he was home in bed. Once he opened his eyes and sat up, he was still in the cage. His heart sank. Though it would seem someone had indeed covered him with a blanket.

"Ah. So he finally wakes up."

Wakko jumped at the sound of someone's voice behind him. Turning around, he saw a larger cage holding another toon. A pink elephant. "They wheeled me in here last night. You looked cold so I gave you my blanket. It's far too small for me anyways." He said. He had a kind voice. Wakko blinked. "You...you're a Disney toon..."

"Indeed I am. Stolen right off the studio lot. Where did they pluck you up from?"

"Warner Brother studios. My name's Wakko."

"My name is Octavius, a bonafide pink elephant. I've been part of Worldwide Freaks for a few years now. This is my first time back in California since I was stolen."

Wakko crossed his arms as the word "freak" came up again. "What's the big idea with us being called freaks all the time? We're not freaks! We're normal toons." Octavius gave him a light smile. "We're normal by toon standards, kid. Remember that."

Wakko tilted his head in confusion. Octavius sounded almost bitter. What did he mean by 'toon standards'? Did the humans see them as not normal? "Well...I'm not gonna be here for long. My siblings are gonna find me. They're probably out there right now looking for me."

"Don't count on it, kid. Once Mike grabs you, you don't go back. This carnival is so off the grid, you might as well forget about your siblings. It'll only make being here harder on you."

"You don't know my siblings then. They won't just give up. We're a family. We stick together. All for one and one for all times 3. They'll get me out of here, you'll see."

Octavius opened his mouth to retort, but saw the determination in the young toon's eyes...and didn't have the heart to crush his hopes. "Well. They have until next Friday. That's when Mike is taking this show in the road." Wakko faltered for a moment, realizing it was already Thursday His brother and sister had a little over one week. Regaining his look of determination., Wakko refused to let his hopes fall. "I'll be out by this weekend. Watch."

"I'm sorry, kidzez. Zuh police haven't had any news for me about Vakko."

Yakko and Dot sat on his couch, looking crestfallen. They had been here for hours, jumping every time the phone rang, immediately pestering Scratchy for info on who it was every time. "How hard is it to notice a toon walking around town, anyways?" Dot asked angrily after the fourth call. "We don't exactly blend into the crowd!" She sat there with her arms crossed. Why were the police taking so long to find her brother? Yakko sighed. He had stopped being angry at the police hours ago. Now he just wanted to know his brother was okay. "They're doing all they can do, Dot..." He said, trying to sound like he meant it; but he knew better. The police force didn't really care what happened to toons. They were more concerned about the safety of PEOPLE. People who aren't virtually indestructible. People who can actually be killed by an anvil or piano to the head, or by being hit by a train or a bus. Toons could take care of themselves just fine. They didn't need protection. It wasn't like they were second class citizens or anything, they just kept to themselves. Toons lived as a separate community. Each on their lots to the respective studios that created them. It was safer that way.

It was his biggest reason for making sure his siblings never went off alone, especially off the lot. The truth that he never told his siblings. Toons, in the eyes of the world, were freaks. They weren't normal. They weren't natural. Drawings shouldn't be walking and talking. No one knew why they could. There was never a real answer for why toons suddenly started jumping off the paper back in the day. They just did; and humans, naturally being afraid of things they didn't understand, kept them out of the way of people. Inside the studios were the only places they were safe. Outside the walls of their lots they could be targeted. There was a great deal of prejudice against toons. Yakko didn't care. He'd annoy the pants off anyone, anti-toon or not. It was what he'd been drawn to do, and he wasn't going to let somebody's irrational hatred of them get in the way of his instincts. He wasn't hurting anyone. However at the end of it all, Yakko's greatest fear was that one day one of his sibs would end up on the receiving end of a human's toon prejudice.

He never told his siblings how the world really saw them. After being locked in the tower for so long, it's not like they knew how the world worked. Yakko, being the oldest and, let's be honest, the most perceptive, saw it. He saw it in the way they were looked at when they ran around with their crazy antics. He saw it in the eyes of their creators when they were first caught and so easily tossed into a dark water tower to be forgotten...banished and denied by the very people who gave them life. Human's could be so cruel.

"Yakko!"

"Huh?" Yakko was pulled abruptly from his thoughts as his sister yelled in his ear. She looked at him dejectedly. "I said I wanna go home..." She looked tired and sad. Like she couldn't take sitting through one more phone call just to find out there wasn't any news. Yakko sighed. "Okay. Let's go home. Scratchy, you'll call if you hear anything, right?"

"Of course I vill."

Yakko gave him a grateful smile, thinking about how not all humans are so bad, and took Dots hand, walking out of the office.

They were about to enter the water tower when the door swung open and a familiar pair of voices were heard at his feet.

"PINKY! Would you please be careful? This is the final component we need for the plan and I won't have you losing it!"

"Sorry, Brain! It's just so fluffy and it tickles my nose! Narf! Hahaha!"

Yakko looked down to see Pinky and The Brain passing by. Pinky was holding a feather duster upside down, and it looked like he was fighting the urge to sneeze. "Ahhhhhhhhhh guys. Should I be concerned that two lab mice broke into our home and stole our feather duster?"

They stopped and looked up. The Brain gave him a polite nod. "Good day, Yakko Warner. I was just returning to the lab with the final necessary component of my new invention." He said, as though he was totally in the right.

"It's a sneezy machine! NARF!"

Brain cast an irritated look at his dim friend. "Indeed..."

"First a Home Alone 3 homage and now blatant thievery? You've sunk pretty low, Brain."

"Yakko what are you talking about? I wouldnt use Home Alone 3 as a method of TORTURE. What makes you think I'd allow myself to sink to the level of an homage?."

Brain retorted, crossing his arms and looking almost insulted. Yakko blinked. "Wait...that wasn't your camera tapped to a toy car at the Studio Cafe the other day?"

"Of course not. Only a plebeian would think to use such common building mechanics."

Pinky counted the two Warners, looking confused. "Why are there only two of you?"

Yakko didn't answer. His eyes were wide with a realization. Dot seemed confused. "Yakko...?"

"Well sorry guys but we need to get inside. Have fun taking over the world. Don't sustain too many injuries from your failure. Bye!"

With that, Yakko pulled Dot inside, and the door slammed shut. Pinky and The Brain both looked at the door, then to each other, before shrugging and continuing on their way.

Inside the water tower, Yakko recounted the events of the other day while Dot stares, horrified. "Someone was WATCHING US?!" She cried.

"I don't know...but something feels wrong. Dot..I don't think Wakko wandered off..."

Dots eyes began to fill with tears, before she blinked them back, looking defiant. "Well whoever it was is in big trouble! What do we do, Yakko?"

"What do you think? We're gonna go out and find him ourselves."

Dot blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, really! Who needs the police? Who better to track down a toon than other toons? We know Wakko better than anyone. So we're gonna go find him."

"How?"

Yakko raised a brow and grinned confidently, feeling more like himself than he had since yesterday morning. "Why, by doing what we do best, sister sibling."

Dot blinked, before grinning. "Well then what are we waiting for?!" She cried, running for the door. Yakko followed suit. Before he jumped down from the tower, he paused to look out at the view over the city. He smiled a determined smile.

"Don't worry, Wakko. We're coming for ya."


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! Please please leave some feedback! I hope you like it!**

A truck horn blared out, cutting through the chatter and the miscellaneous sounds of the city's hustle and bustle. From an alleyway, Yakko and Dot poked their heads around the corner.

"Well. We're out in the city." Said Dot.

"Yep."

"And we're gonna find Wakko?"

"Most definitely."

"Where do we start?"

"Ahhhhhhh..."

Yakko took a moment to ponder the fact that just running off the lot into the city wasn't his most well thought out plan; and it was starting to become a bit later in the evening. Dusk would arrive soon and Yakko and Dot both knew how dangerous the city could be at night. "Well...we just start looking!" Dot raised an eyebrow and looked at her older brother. "You didn't think of a plan other than running triumphantly into the night, did you?"

"Unfortunately."

A woman, dressed as if she was heading home from a day at the office, was walking their way. Yakko noticed her and his tail twitched as a wide grin crossed his face. "Pardon me, sis, while I go see if this nice lady has seen our lost and woebegone brother."

As the woman walked by, Yakko jumped into her arms, planting a kiss on her face. "HELLOOOOOO ACCOUNTANT! Say, have you by any chance seen our brother? Bout yay tall, blue sweater, red hat, sounds suspiciously like a Beatle for someone drawn in his time, and could out eat most professional eaters?" The woman looked at him in disgust, dropping him like he was something dirty. "Toons..." She muttered walking by, even shooting a glare at Dot. Dot frowned. Why was the woman so rude to them? Sure, they usually annoy people, but there's at least some confusion first; and they had definitely never been treated like vermin before. Yakko stood dusting himself off, not looking too bothered. "Geez, I'm glad she doesn't do MY taxes." He noticed Dot's confusion. "What's the matter?"

"Why was that woman so mean? I mean, we've met some jerks before, but they've never looked at us like THAT."

"Uh..." Yakko trailed off, trying to figure out a good excuse to tell. "Maybe she's just in need of a couple friends." He raised his brow and smirked. "Too bad we're on an important job and can't spare the time to brighten up her life." Dot giggled. Yakko sighed inwardly in relief. She seemed content with the explanation. Yakko knew he shouldn't be insulting his sister's intelligence, but he didn't want to be the one to show her how mean the world really was. He'd rather his siblings live thinking everything was just as carefree as they were.

"Okay! Enough with the fooling around!" Yakko yelled with false seriousness. "We got a brother to find! Shall we continue running triumphantly into the night with no plan?"

Dot pauses, before shrugging. "Why not? Sounds motivating"

With that they began running down the street, calling out Wakko's name.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! Everyone get up and look alive! SHOWTIME!"

Wakko, who had been snoozing in the cage, woke abruptly. "Hmm?"

Octavius didn't seem phased by the sound of Mike's yelling. "You'll be getting out of that cage for a bit. World Wide Freaks is one of the last events before the carnival closes for the night." He seemed almost bored, like he's done this a hundred times. Wakko sat up, grumbling to himself. He didn't want to be in Mike's stupid show. He wanted to go home. Octavius smiled softly at the irritation on Wakko's face. "I know, kid. It gets easier as you go. All you gotta do is go be toony. Just slap on a grin and go be yourself."

Wakko paused for a moment, before a sly smirk came over his face. "Myself, huh? Faboo." Let's see how much Mike would want him here after he sees what a Warner is REALLY like.

Said carnival owner walked into the tent at that moment, wearing a ringleader's getup. Wakko stifled a laugh. It was a bit much, but to each his own. Mike glares at him, unlocking the cages. "Enjoy your time out of the cage, kid. You'll be back in it after the show."

They were led out and around the back of the main tent in the center of the carnival. A few other toons sat backstage. "Now why don't you be a good little freak and plant ourself on the sidelines until it's time for your act."

Wakko smirked to no one in particular before zipping to a spot on the sidelines, blossoming into a small sapling.

"No! That's not what I-ugh. Just sit still."

Wakko spun around and jumped up, landing on his feet, posing and standing still as a statue. Mike glares at him. "Whatever keeps you quiet." He mutters and walks out to the center of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Kids of all ages! I, Mike The Magnificent, proudly present our crown jewel: Worldwide Freaks! Prepare to be amazed and entertained by toons from across the globe!"

Wakko crossed his arms and rolls his eyes. "Across the world...I bet he's never even been across the Canadian border." Octavius chuckled behind us. "Perceptive, kid. Everyone who works here knows Mike is the biggest sham to ever walk the earth...but everyone knows how easily impressed humans can be."

The first act went on. A toon dog. He had a spotted briefcase. Opening it, he pulls out three small anvils, and starts juggling. After a few moments, he tosses all three in the air and stood there waiting. Each anvil hot him on the head, but he just stumbled for a moment, stars circling his head, before shaking his head and standing there with a goofy smile. The crowed laughed and clapped. The toon continued to Injure himself in different ways. Octavius grunted and shook his head. "Poor guys been doing the same act for years."

And so it went on, Wakko watched as various toons went out to perform; each degrading themselves as the humans watching laughed themselves silly. Wakko frowned. This wasn't funny! This was humiliating! How could people just watch and laugh as toons brought themselves to such a low? Octavius himself did a dance, even more odd than he did with the other pink elephants in Dumbo.

"And now, our final act of the night! A little guy with a biiiiiig apatite!"

Wakko sighed, wonder who that could be...

Taking a second to force his signature goofy grin on his face, Wakko bounded out center stage. Taking exaggerated bows as the audience clapped, looking intrigued.

"Watch as he devours all in his path!"

As he spoke, a cart with food twice Mike's height was wheeled in. Wakko's stomach growled, reminding him just down hungry he was. As much as he resented being used like this...he was so hungry...

Swallowing his pride, Wakko opened his mouth wide and devoured the stack hold. The crowed cheered. Wakko rolled his eyes. "These people would clap for anything..." he muttered. Mike snapped his fingers as a second cart, even higher than the first was wheeled in. Wakko felt another twinge of hunger and packed away that pile as well. The crowd's applause grew.

"Impressive, huh folks?" Mike called. "Wait until you see his finale!"

At his words, a third cart was wheeled in. This time it was piled almost to the top of the tent. Wakko looked up at it for a moment. Seriously? Wakko was an eater but this was just silly. Still, Wakko took a breath, opened his mouth wide, and swallowed it whole. Sitting there, holding his stomach, he let out a gigantic belch, and the crowd went wild, laughing and clapping. Wakko crossed his arms in irritation as he walked backstage again. Octavius crossed his arms, looking impressed. "You're quite the eater, Wakko." He said. "Thanks..." Wakko grumbled as he sat down.

The show concluded with Mike thanking the audience for coming out and the crowd slowly shrunk until all the people where gone. Mike came around backstage. "Alright my toonish gold mines, back to your tents, move it." The toons all went off in deprecate directions, looking forlorn as can be. Octavius made to lead Wakko back to their tent, but stopped short as he realized Wakko wasn't following. He was standing there with his goofy grin on his face. A few other toons noticed too, stopping to watch. Mike raised a brow. "Are you deaf? I said go!"

"You didn't say "Simon says"." Wakko answered, a mischievous tone to his voice. A few toons stares in shock. None of them had ever spoken back like that. Mike growled in irritation. "Listen you runty little freak."

"My name is Wakko."

"Whatever. You may be able to pull one over on the doofuses back at the studio but I'm not going to stand for this nonsense from you."

"You don't have to." Wakko stretched his arm out and pulled an armchair over. "There's a chair for you right here." He picked Mike up, and plopped him down into it. The onlooking toons giggled. Even Octavius chuckled a bit. Mike growled. "Shut up!" He stood from the armchair, leaning over Wakko. "You better watch yourself, kid. You belong to me, now, remember that."

"Ooo! So your like my guardian? Faboo!"

"What? No! That's not what I said!"

"We're like one big happy family!" Wakko jumped into Mike's arms. "Give us a kiss, Dadoo!" He said before planting one on him.

The toons actually laughed now. Mike trembled with anger. "I said...SHUT UP!" He yelled, throwing Wakko off and pulling out his whip; he gave one lash to Wakko's arm. Wakko yelped in pain as the whip wrapped itself around him, and instead of just bouncing off harmlessly like a human object would do when striking a toon, when the whip fell away, Wakko saw that his fur had been singed away where he had been struck, leaving a bad burn. The toons gasped and all accept Octavius scampered off. Wakko looked up at Mike in shock. How had he been able to hurt him? Mike was glaring back evilly. "I told you I had ways of keeping my freaks in line...soaking something in a little D.I.P does wonders." Wakko's eyes widened in horror. "That's right, stupid kid. Now maybe you'll learn to toe the line. Now get back to your cage!" With that, Mike turned and stalked out. Octavius made sure he was gone before approaching Wakko, who sat on the ground, holding his hurt arm as tears leaked out of his eyes. Octavius helped the kid to his feet, before gently leading him back to their tent.

"Sit down." He said, pointing inside Wakko's cage. Wakko did as he was told and Octavius tore off a part of the blanket he had given him, wrapping his injury. "It's not much but it'll keep you from brushing it against anything." Wakko sniffled, but gave Octavius a small smile. "Thanks"

"No problem kid. As dumb as it was to push Mike's buttons...it was pretty brave. No one ever goes toe to toe with him."

"He's nothing but a bully. When my older brother gets here...he'll talk circles around this guy and then really drive him crazy." Wakko said. Octavius smiled. "You really believe your family's gonna find you, huh?" Wakko nodded. "They'll come for me. I know it. We're a trio. A set. We always stick together." The elephant toon sighed. "Well, for their sake and yours, I hope you're right."

As the sound of jingling keys approached, Octavius moved to his cage, in time for one of Mike's cronies to come in and lock the cages. Another one came with a tray for Octavius. Apparently Wakko still didn't get food between shows. As the goons left, Octavius split his meal

In half, hiding one half behind his straw bed. "For your breakfast tomorrow." He said with a wink. Wakko smiled. "Thanks, Octavius..."

The elephant toon just shrugged and nestled into the straw, dozing off quickly, Wakko grabbed his blanket, curling up in the corner of his cage. Looking through the flap of the tent, he watched the stars for a good bit.

"Goodnight, Yakko. Goodnight, Dot."

Meanwhile, Yakko and Dot were curled up in an ally, Yakko holding Dot securely to him, the two keeping eachother warm. Dot slept peacefully, while Yakko looked up at the sky. As the breeze hit him, he hoped his little brother was warm, wherever he was.

"Goodnight, Wakko."


	7. Chapter 7

**hey there! This ones a bit shorter but I promise to try and make the next one longer to make up for it! Enjoy!**

Wakko woke long before sunrise, unable to sleep. He was homesick, having a dream about running around with Yakko and Dot.

He thought back to the argument he and his older brother had the night before Mike snatched him, and a pang of guilt struck his little heart. He didn't even get the chance to apologize. He wiped a tear away, realizing Yakko must think Wakko hated him; and now he would never be able to make it right.

As he lay curled up under the blanket, his guilt grew. He berated himself for getting into this. Yakko warned him about walking around alone and what did he do? He not only lashed out and hurt his brother's feelings...but he proved that he really couldn't handle himself without Yakko to watch over him. What had he been thinking?

Wakko turned over onto his side to stare out of the tent at the stars, thinking back to the time he and his siblings watched the stars together. It was also the night they got abducted by aliens. It was a strange situation; and, though Wakko wouldn't admit it, he was kind of scared. Yakko, though, was his confident, cool headed self and Wakko wanted to be brave like him. Together the three of them did what they did best, drove them crazy.

Wakko snickered quietly to himself at the memory. There were so many fond memories of annoying the pants off of people with his brother and sister, and nothing ever really bothering them. Being as zany as they were, not many people would want to spare a conversation, but Wakko didn't mind. He had his siblings and, really, that was all he needed. Dot was the sweetest little sister he could ask for, even if she could be slightly...scary...when provoked; and Yakko wasn't just his big brother, he was his hero. His idol. Ever since the day they were first drawn, he was someone Wakko had always looked up to. Yakko was smart, level-headed, but also loyal and a great caregiver to him and Dot.

Wakko remembered the day they were first locked in the tower. How scared Wakko and Dot were, and how quickly their big brother was there for them.

 _The heavy door of the Water Tower slammed shut, as the three siblings stood there in confusion. They didn't know what had happened. Why were they being locked in the tower? Did they do something wrong? They had just been doing what felt natural!_

 _"Yakko?" Dot looked up at the eldest with, for the first time, fear in her eyes. It wasn't a look that suited her. "What just happened?"_

 _"Ahhhh...well...I think we might be grounded."_

 _"Aw poo." Wakko said, crossing his arms. "And I had almost finished the life sized statue of Bing Crosby that I was making out of salami." Yakko raised a brow. "You were eating the salami."_

 _"yeah but the vision was there in my head."_

 _A loud sound made them all jump. The sound of the water tower being latched shut. They were being locked in. Wakko and Dot looked at each other fearfully as Yakko walked to the door, scratching his head. "Hm. Well they sure take groundings seriously, don't they?"_

 _"W-were locked in?" Wakko asked, not able to hide the fear in his voice. Dot's eyes were starting to fill with tears. "No..." She said. "No, they can't do this to us.." Yakko turned to his siblings, a soft look passing over his face. "Hey, hey , hey, hey." He said, coming back over to them. "It's alright, guys. Don't be scared." He took them by the hands and led them over to sit against the wall with him. "It's not so bad in here. A little dark and gloomy and well...damp...but it's a great fixer upper!" When his optimism failed to cheer either of them, he reached out and touched both of them on the shoulder. "Hey...we are going to be just fine, okay? I promise."_

 _"how do you know?"_

 _"Cause...I have you two with me. And that's all I need in the whole wide world." Yakko pulled the two into a hug. "You guys don't need to ever be scared of anything, because I'll always be here to make sure everything is okay. I promise. Nothin will ever hurt you. Not while I'm around. We're a family, a trio, a set... And nothing will ever tear us apart."_

Wakko smiled at the memory and wiped another tear away. Closing his eyes, he thought about his siblings; imagining they were with him right now, and that they were all curled up together like that first night in the tower, with Dot curled up in Yakko's lap, and Yakko holding one protective arm around her, and another around Wakko as Wakko slept with his head in Yakko's shoulder.

The thought gave him some comfort, and Wakko was able to slip off to sleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh, over 300 views?! Thanks guys! You don't know how happy it makes me knowing you like it! And the reviews mean so much too. By all means keep telling me if you like and what you think! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

The mid morning sunpeaked over the buildings of Burbank. In the ally where they spent the night, Yakko sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Dot was still sleeping soundly next to him. Staring out at the already bustling street in front of him, he sighed. Why had he dragged his baby sister out into the city like this? Without a plan, no less?

Not having a plan was a new feeling for Yakko. After all, he was the oldest. The ringleader. The guy with the plan who could talk his way in and out of anything. Now he was just hiding in an ally without a clue.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Yakko watched people go by and thought about Wakko. He had been mentally screaming at himself for the past few days. How could he have let this happen? How could he have not notice he left? WHY didn't he go after him when he woke up, just to at least make sure he had made it to Scratchy's? This was all his fault.

He remembered the first night locked in the tower; when he swore to Wakko and Dot that he'd never let anything happen to either of them. Now look what was happening. Wakko was gone. Taken by who knows who to who knows where. While he and Dot were wandering around a city chalk full of Toon haters with no plan or any clues on where to find Wakko. What kind of a big brother was he?

As he heard Dot start to stir, he snapped out of his pity party. Now wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself. He needed to keep himself together for Dot-and Wakko's- sake. Dot opened her eyes with a little yawn. "G'morning, Yakko." She said sleepily. Yakko gave her his best attempt at a winning smile. "Morning, sis. Ready to start fresh on the expedition?"

"Can we eat first?"

"Oh...yeah. Right."

Yakko was starting to realize how hungry he was himself. "Hmmmmmm..." Looking around , he saw a hot dog stand. The guy looked...not very friendly. He was a older guy who looked like he could probably be a worthy opponent to Ralph in both brains and donut consumption. Yakko turned to Dot, hands folded behind his back and a smile on his face. "Hot dogs?" Dot frowned. "Yakko we don't have money. And we don't steal!" This was true. Yakko never condoned stealing from people. Though not having money didn't stop the sly grin from spreading across his face. "True. We don't steal. However if that man was charitable enough to willingly give us some..." He raised a brow. Dot looked confused for a moment, before she grinned. "I see where this is going."

Yakko winked at her before the both of them zipped over, stopping in front of the stand and grinning at the man. The salesmen glared at them. "Oh no. I don't serve no toons. Get outta here and back to your studio where you belong!"

Yakko and Dot put on their best innocent faces. "Oh please good sir." Yakko said politely "we're just poor lost children in search of a warm nutrition filled combination of questionable meat bi-products."

"I said get lost!"

Yakko pulls a large map from behind his back and he and Dot stare at it a moment, before Dot looks up at the salesman. "Already are."

"Get your butts off my block!"

Yakko and Dot responded by reaching behind them and yanking themselves into the air by their tails, tossing themselves into each of the guy's shoulders.

"Better?" Dot asked. The man fumed. "No! Are you both stupid or somethin?" Yakko pinched his cheek. "No. Just disgustingly literal and lovably annoying." The man jerked his face away. "Stop that!" He tossed them to the ground. "What'll it take to get you two ink spots away from me?" Yakko and Dot jumped into his arms. "How's about a kiss, kid?" Dot asked, as both her and Yakko lay a big smooch on either side of his face. The man turns red with rage and yells as Yakko and Dot scurry off and, just as planned, the man throws hot dogs at them in a blind anger. Each catching one, Yakko smirks at his sister as they ran. "Like taking hot dogs from a baby."

Surprisingly, Wakko found that he and the other toons were actually allowed out of their cages on Saturdays when the carnival was closed. Octavius said it was because Mike knew that if the toons got too forlorn, they wouldn't put on a believable smile in their acts. There wasn't much they could do. They mostly just convened in the big top tent and did...whatever. Octavius and Wakko watched as a couple of toons practiced a trapeze act where they were both "crushed" by a large anvil falling from nowhere. Wakko cringed. Toon Talent kept them from being hurt, but it still didn't look fun doing it day in and day out for a bunch of humans to laugh at. It wasn't even really slapstick, a toon specialty. This was just self abuse.

"Do people REALLY like this stuff?" Wakko asked. Octavius nodded solemnly. "Humans are easily entertained. Just have someone get hurt and they laugh their pants off." Wakko raised a brow. "But...they don't laugh in action movies when people get hurt. Why do they laugh when they're animated?" Octavius laughed. "Kid, humans don't care about wether or not a toon is "hurt". Not like when people are. We're just entertainment. Just a bunch of outlines and ink. We don't matter to them in the bigger picture."

"But there's so many toon stars! Bugs, Mickey, Daffy, Goo-"

"Oh the humans like em, alright. On the screen. Other than that, they're just dirty toons. I've seen how people treat Mickey when he's on the street. Why he went out one day and came back looking like he'd gotten in a fight with a wolverine. Poor Minnie was beside herself with worry."

Wakko's eyes widened. Someone had beat up Mickey Mouse? But...he was a national treasure! The face of Disney! Kids and adults alike loved him. It didn't make sense. Octavius seemed to sense his confusion. "Answer me this: you and your siblings have gone out of the studio before, yeah?" Wakko nodded. "And you've seen the way people look at you, right?"

"Well yeah but...we make them do that. We annoy them into it. It's all for a laugh! It's our instinct! We're not doing any harm."

"Oh sometimes you come along someone who's just a bit annoyed with ya, yeah. But have you ever seen the passersby? The ones who look at you?"

Wakko thought a moment. "No." Octavius have him a serious look. "Well tomorrow night I want you to walk up to a human and see how they react when you're NOT on the center ring humiliating yourself for their entertainment." Wakko paused a moment, before nodding. "Alright. I will." He agreed.

Yakko and Dot rounded a corner into another alleyway as they lost the angry hot dog salesman. Sitting down, they munched on their breakfast. "So, where do you think we should look next?" Dot asked. Yakko pondered a moment. They had searched all the places where toons would normally be. Toon clubs where they performed for humans (he had to make Dot look at the floor so she didn't see Betty Boop being ogled at or toon waiters being shoved around), and even food industries that used Toons as advertising (cause why pay a guy to wear a costume when a toon could be made to do it for chump change?) Yakko hated knowing how little the humans thought of them...and he hated the fact Dot was along for it. It was hard making up excuses every few minutes for the reason humans were being so low.

"Maybe try Chuck E Cheese?"

Dot was going to answer before she was cut short by a shadow falling across them, and she gasped in shock at someone standing behind Yakko. Yakko cocked a brow in confusion before turning to look at something that made his blood run cold.

A man in what looked like a police uniform was standing with a net in his hands. It was stamped with the ACME trademark and said "TOON PROOF" on the side. He wore a badge that read "Toon Detainment Dept."

"Well well well. A couple of no good ink spots disturbing the peace and ransacking a hot dog stand? Typical." The officer sneered. "Alright, blotches, we'll see what the Toon Detainment Center wants to do about this."

Dot hugged Yakko's legs. "Yakko...?"

"Run." Yakko commanded quietly.

"What?"

Yakko grabbed her hand and started pulling her along.

"RUN!" 


	9. Chapter 9

**ack. Sorry to constantly release the story in moderate doses. I'm trying to work on making chapters longer. But I'm almost to 400 views and it's the most amazing feeling! Thank you all so much and please leave your thoughts! More coming soon!**

Yakko and Dot raced down the street, weaving through people in the crowd. The officer chased after them. "Make way! Make way!" The officer called.

Yakko pulled Dot along with him to keep her from getting lost in the flood of people. He knew he couldn't run forever and eventually the officer would catch up with them if he didn't think of a way to shake him. "Think, Yakko. Think." He muttered to himself. "What kind of a toon are you? He's just a human..." Getting an idea, Yakko skidded to a stop, turning around and making sure Dot was hidden behind him. Holding up his hand casually in a stop motion, the officer too skidded to a halt as he reached them. The man looked confused for a moment, before grinning and raising the net. "Gotcha..."

"Ahhhhhhhh not quite."

"What do you-" the officer was cut off by a shadow falling across him as he looked up and saw an anvil falling quickly towards him. "Uh oh..." He squeaked before it landed on him. Several people gasped in horror. "Horrible creatures!" A woman shouted. "That toon attacked a man!" A man yelled. Yakko rolled his eyes. "Oh give me a break!" He called out. "Everyone knows toonish solid matter can't really hurt anyone. He's fiiiiine." Yakko grabbed Dot's hand again as he ran off towards another alleyway. A few people were chasing them calling for help to grab them. Yakko and Dot ducked into the ally and behind a dumpster. Sitting quietly as they ever had in their lives, they waited. The footfalls of the people chasing them passed the ally and Yakko sighed in relief. He was just about to pull Dot to her feet so they could leave when suddenly the wall opened up behind them and two pairs of hands covered their mouths. Before the siblings could react, they were pulled in and the wall sealed again. Once inside, Yakko felt whoever was holding him let go.

The room was pitch dark until someone flipped the lights on. They were in what looked like a basement surrounded by a small group of toons. Yakko and Dot looked at each other, then at them. "Ahhhh...hi?" Yakko said, waving. One of the toons, a male cat, stepped closer. "That was some trouble you guys were in out there." Dot crossed her arms. "We didn't do anything illegal! That cop was just a jerk! We handled him fine, too, just like always!" Yakko gently nudged her in the side. The cat toon chuckled. "Kid that was more than a cop being a jerk. Don't you guys know not to draw attention to yourselves? That stunt with the hot dog stand could have gotten you guys taken to the Containment Center...and toons don't come back from there..." Dot was confused. "What do you mean?" Yakko cast her a nervous look, before turning back to the cat. "Ahhhh... Thanks for getting us out of that jam!" He said cheerfully, changing the subject. The cat toon looked at him for a moment, before smiling a bit and nodding in an almost understanding fashion. "No problem. I'm Chester."

"I'm Yakko Warner."

"I'm Dot."

Chester opened the basement door. "Pleasure. Now that we got you two off the street, let's go upstairs where it ain't so ominous and talk about why you were out there in the first place." The toons shuffled out, and Chester motioned for the Warners to proceed before him. They obliged and were taken to what looked like an abandoned apartment lobby. It looked shabby, but definitely in much better condition than the basement. As the other toons wandered off to various places, Chester grinned. "Welcome to our toon haven." Chester said. "It's where a toon that finds itself stranded outside their studio or with nowhere to go can come and be safe from the dangers of walking around out there." He pointed with his thumb towards the outside of the building. "We got more than enough room." Yakko and Dot brightened. "Did a toon like us come through?" Dot asked. "With a red hat and blue sweater?" Yakko added. Chester shook his head. "Afraid not." The two deflated, looking hopeless. Chester raised a brow. "Is that why you were wandering the city?" Yakko nodded. "Our brother is missing. He went missing from the Warner Brothers studio lot two days ago and we've been looking everywhere..." Chester have him a sympathetic look. "Poor kid. It's tough for a toon alone in the city...but don't worry. We'll help ya out any way we can. You two can stay here in the meantime. It's safer." Yakko and Dot have him an appreciative pair of smiles. "That means a lot." Yakko said. Chester waved a hand. "It's nothing, kid. Toons gotta stick together. If we don't look out for each other, who will? Come on, I'll get you guys settled into a room, and we can talk turkey."

Chester led them up to the first floor of apartments and into the first vacant one. It was small, a studio size, but it looked cozy despite its secondhand shape. Dot padded over to the bed and hopped onto it, the youngest Warner looking tired out from the already stressful morning. Her eyes fluttered shut as she dozed. Chester leaned on the doorway. "You didn't tell your siblings the truth about the life of a toon, did you?" He asked. He didn't sound judgmental about it, more like sympathetic. Yakko sighed and shook his head. "I didn't want them to know how bad humans could be. Yeah we've met enough decent ones that we could use for harmless antics and comedy...but I never wanted them to know t wasn't all like that. Some of only things they've ever known was a water tower and a studio lot...I don't know...I just never thought they'd ever be out here alone...now..." He trailed off.

"Now your brother is out there alone." Chester finished for him. Yakko nodded, fighting the urge to let a tear fall. "It's my fault...I'm the oldest. I was supposed to always protect them. I promised. I promised them both nothing would ever happen to them. Now Wakko is gone and I have no clue where he could possibly be..." He voice was starting to shake, and he took a breath to regain control. Chester put a hand on Yakko's shoulder. "It's not easy being the sole provider. You look like you've done nothing but your best; and you're out here looking for him. You're doing all you can do." Yakko sighed. "I just hope he's alright..."

"I'm sure he is. He may be a kid, but he's a toon, and all toons are tough."

Yakko smiled just a bit. He had to admit his brother was tough. He just prayed it was enough. "Thank you." Chester shrugged. "No problem." He glanced at Dot's sleeping form and chuckled. "You guys seem to have had a stressful morning. Why don't you two recuperate and when you got yourselves together we'll get to working on finding your brother and getting you guys back home safe." Yakko smiled gratefully and nodded. Chester took his leave and Yakko joined his sister, allowing her to curl up to him in her sleep. As Yakko dozed off, more tired than he realized, he felt truly confident in their chances for the first time in two days.

Things were starting to look up just a little


	10. Chapter 10

**I missed my deadline and feel like a doof. The past few days have been crazy and I haven't written at all. I'm going to start up again in the morning and hopefully have another chapter up by tomorrow night. I want to make it longer of possible...so I might even spend two days working on it. I don't know; but I am definetly updating again soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there! I was going to adds scene with Wakko, but I haven't posted in a hot minute and I really wanted to get something out! So stay tuned!**

Yakko woke a few hours later, carefully detaching himself from Dot's hold on his right arm. She was still fast asleep. The poor little kid was exhausted from this little adventure so far. Yakko once again regretted dragging her out here. She was only 9 after all. Maybe not in physical years. But still 9 just the same.

Yakko took a moment to lay there and ponder their existence as toons. He had never had these deep philosophical thoughts in the past. He was too busy just living. Though now he was wondering. What was he really? Was he really 14? Or in his sixties? Was he even really alive? Or just walking as almost a specter?

He raised a brow, looking at the ceiling. He certainly felt 14. His mentality was clearly one of a teenager. He also clearly looked 14. Maybe even a tad bit younger. Yes. He was definitely still 14 after all this time. He looked over at Dot. She looked 9. She acted 9. Yet technically...

Yakko looked at his gloved hand. He had never removed the glove before. Honestly, he rarely ever thought about removing it because, up until this moment, it had never crossed his mind. He wondered what was under the glove. He could always feel a hand under his gloves, like his siblings; but he was wondering...

Yakko was reaching to pull his glove off when he drew his hand back again. He didn't want to know.

He carefully got out of bed so as not to wake Dot, walking over to the mirror in the bathroom to look at himself; as if to make 100% sure he was looking at a teenage anthropomorphic toon. As he was. Yakko thought a moment, before allowing an anvil to materialize and fall on his head. "Ow!" He whispered loudly to himself. It definitely hurt. He was able to feel pain, hunger, and be tired and feel all the other things people felt.

He could also definitely feel emotions. He could be happy, sad, scared, and so on. So he must be real in some fashion.

Removing the anvil, Yakko straightened up and looked once more at his face. He remembered his toonish immortality. He couldn't die...unless someone used DIP on him. He may be able to feel hunger but he couldn't starve to death. He could fall off a mountain, from a plane, have something dropped on him and feel a little bit of pain or discomfort; but he couldn't be killed by it. He didn't die of old age, because toons don't get older. He was just a mixture of pencils sketches and ink...yet he was still alive in the technical sense of the word.

Yakko sighed in frustration. Now he remembered why he simply chose not to think about this throughout the years. It was so confusing. Yet now that he had allowed the thought to enter his mind...it was stuck there. For the first time in his life he found he wasn't sure about himself.

Yakko's stomach rumbled; and, checking the clock on the wall, Yakko realized it was late in the afternoon. He figured going downstairs to find some food wouldn't hurt...and he'd get a chance to talk to Chester and see what they could start doing to track down Wakko.

Yakko opened the door only to see Chester was two steps ahead of him. With one hand he was holding a lunch tray, and with another he looked like he was just about to knock. Seeing Yakko, he grinned. "What do ya know? I was just about to come see if you guys had settled in." He said. Yakko gave a weak grateful smile. "Thanks. Dot's still konked out but I'll leave her some food for when she finally wakes up." He made sure to leave her share on the nightstand where she would see it when she woke. "So. Now that you're all rested...I was thinking we go downstairs and get to talking about where your little brother might be." Chester said with a smile. Yakko felt his smile grow more relaxed as he followed the cat toon down to the main building.

The toons living there had set up a dining room-esqu area for mealtimes. Chester sat across from Yakko and he at one of the bowls of stew. Though Chester was rambling on about possible locations Wakko could be, Yakko's mind was elsewhere. After a few minutes, Chester caught on that Yakko was up in the clouds.

"What's up, kid?"

Yakko looked up from the spoon he was staring into looking at his reflection. "...What am I?"

"Well I'd say a dog but come to think of it you could be some sort of gopher."

"No no no...I mean what AM I? What are WE?" Yakko insisted. Chester looked at him for a moment in surprise, before his face softened into a look of understanding. "Ahh...I see what you're trying to say."

Yakko sighed and rested his chin in his hands. "Most people treat us like we're something unsettling. Like we're abnormal. We can't starve or die of illness. We can't die of old age because we don't get older! It's never bothered me before...but now...I don't know...are we even...real?" Chester leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, giving Yakko a wise smirk. "Tell me somethin kid. Do you feel real?" Yakko paused, looking at his reflection once again. He sighed a little. "Yes." Touching his face, He could feel his fur, soft under his gloved fingers. Chester's smile widened. "Then who cares what anyone thinks? Yeah, were a bunch of lines and ink but we're just as real as anyone! Tell me, how do you feel about your siblings?" Yakko thought about Wakko and Dot. About all their years together; and a smile passes over his face. "I love them more than anything. I'd do anything for either of them."

"Even if it meant something happening to you?"

Yakko nodded without any hesitation. Chester sat up straight, looking pleased. "That's what makes you real. You are able to love." He leaned forward and put a hand on the eldest Warner's shoulder. "It's the most pure and human emotion around. No one can tell you any different."

Yakko smiles, patting Chester on the shoulder as well.

"Now, you ready to find your brother?"

"Absolutely"


	12. Chapter 12

**Forgive me for becoming so irregular! I'm trying to put a lot of thought and effort into this story and it takes me a bit to be content with the writing. I'm trying to keep them in character as well as possible. I'm going to try to work some more zany humor in to ease the tension soon! But anyways here ya go! The search continues, Wakko may have a plan starting, and Yakko and Dot get some help from some special friends! Enjoy!**

As stupid as Wakko found all the performances to be, he had to admit it wasn't a hard thing to do. All he did was go out and did one of the things he does best.

His act came and went quick enough, so he was at the very least thankful that his exploitation was short. After he had eaten the last of his food mountains, he politely accepted the whoops and laughter from the crowd and went off to the side to join Octavious. "Nice work, Wakko, the crowd loves you." The older toon said, clapping him on the back. Wakko smiled weakly. "Thanks..." He replied, holding his stomach. Wakko considered himself a bottomless pit of hunger, but this was overeating even by his standards. He was starting to get a bit of a stomachache.

As Mike closed the show and the crowd starting to shuffle out of the tent, Wakko remembered the conversation he and Octavious had about how toons were seen of stage or screen. Getting up, he decided to go test it out.

As Wakko was walking about looking for someone to try and talk to, a woman was leading a small child by the hand. The child, a little girl, was holding a stuffed animal. As the mother and daughter walked, Wakko noticed the little girl drop her stuffed toy. The mother, distracted, kept pulling the child along as the little girl whimpered for her toy. Wakko frowned before scampering over to the fallen stuffed animal, scooping it up. Following the mother and child, he held the toy out for the little girl to take back. Though the little girl looked happy, the mother had turned and saw Wakko, gasping and picking the little girl up and looking disgusted. "You dirty little thief!" She cried, snatching the toy from the middle Warner sibling. Wakko backed away defensively. "No no! She dropped it! I was bringing it to her, honest!" The little girl liked confused as her mother shot Wakko a glare. "Stay away from my little girl, you dirty little monster!"

As the woman stalked away, Wakko stares at her in dumbfounded shock. He and his siblings had gone up against some jerks, toon and human alike; but never EVER in all his years had he ever been treated so harshly out of the blue. Had this been an other day, any other situation, Wakko would have taken out his mallet. However this time...he was hardly in the right place to start hammering people.

Wakko turned, still stunned into silence and feeling even a little hurt, and trudged back over to where Octavius was watching with a sympathetic look on his face. "I was only trying to help..." Wakko said, confusion in his voice. Octavius patted Wakko on the head with his trunk. "I know, kid." He crossed his arms. "I don't get it." He said simply. "Not many of us do." Octavius shrugged. "Come on, let's get back to our tent before Mike starts fussing." Wakko sighed and followed.

...

Dot woke up well into the afternoon. Sitting up and yawning, she almost forgot for a moment where she was. For one brief second she thought she was back in the water tower in her bunk, and everything was alright. However, when she opened her eyes, all she saw was the rinky dink new digs. Sighing to herself, she then looked around the room. Yakko wasn't there. Curious as to where here eldest brother had gone, the small child hopped out of bed and went off to find him.

Descending the stairs, she could hear Yakko's voice in the makeshift dining room.

"I just...it's all my fault..."

Dot cringed at the sadness in his voice. It didn't fit him. Sadness didn't fit any of the Warners. The three of them had rarely ever been sad; even during their years locked away. At least...never sad for too long. Over the sixty years in the tower, Dot would see a forlorn look pass over both of her siblings' faces for just a few seconds; but it would always be gone as quickly as it came, and they'd be back to cracking jokes. They were forever optimistic. It was her favorite trait about their family.

She edged closer to hear more of what Yakko was saying. "The night before he went missing we argued...he was upset that I wouldn't let him go off alone on the lot." He sighed. "I just don't like my sibs being out of my sight for too long. They don't know what's out there. There's more than just Ralph and his net out in the world or some egotistical jerks...and what if that more was on the lot too?" Dot felt her heart tightened as Yakko took another breath, this time a shaky one. "I should have told them. Told them why I'm so protective. I just didn't want them to know how hateful the world could be...I just wanted them to think it was as happy as us...but if I had just taught them...Wakko wouldn't have wandered off the lot..."

Dot resisted the urge to speed over and hug her brother. She wanted to know what he was talking about...and she knew he wouldn't say if he knew she was listening in. She heard Chester reply with an understanding voice. "You were right to want to hide it from them. They're so young and carefree. You just wanted them to stay that way."

"Hiding it from Dot while we're out here is so hard. She doesn't understand why a lot of the people are so hateful to us. I'm waiting for the the twenty questions about the Toon Detainment Officer when she wakes up...I don't know how to explain this to her."

"It's one thing to hide the truth on the lot, kid...but she needs to know the danger a toon can get in out here."

Yakko was silent for a few seconds. "You're right...but how do you tell a nine year old that people don't like her simply because she's a cartoon?"

Dot frowned. That didn't make any sense at all. How could someone dislike her? She was too cute to hate!

Yakko sighed in frustration. "Humans don't make any sense..." He muttered.

Chester had started speaking again. "Human's do a lot of things that don't mean sense. Heck, they'll hate each other if they're a different shade! Make someone a little different and they lose their minds. If they can't get a long with each other how can we expect them to get along with us?"

Yakko was silent for a moment. "I just hope Wakko is alright...if he came across the wrong person..."

The words died in his throat and he fell silent again. Dot didn't complain...she didn't want to think about someone hurting Wakko. But...why would someone hurt Wakko, anyways? What were the humans so upset about? Questions whirled in the youngest Warner's head. She found herself not wanting to hear anymore, and backed away, scampering back to the room. She curled up in the bed, thinking about what she heard. She knew there was something more to the rudeness than Yakko let on. Not even just on this recent search for their brother. Over the years they had met some jerks, but sometimes it seemed much more than just annoyance. She and Wakko had both questioned Yakko at one time or another; but each time their eldest brother just shrugged and smirked his signature smirk, telling them they were just old cranks, and then cracking a joke about them. It always was enough to convince her until now.

She went to the window and looked out through the makeshift curtains. The city was busy and full of life. She wondered as she looked where in the world Wakko could be. She was terribly worried; and now that she had heard there were bad people out there that hated them, she was almost sick with concern.

"Oh, Wakko." She said aloud. "If anyone tries to hurt you I'll put one of Slappy's bombs down their pants..."

...

The next few days at the carnival came and went relatively smoothly. Wakko kept his mouth shut unless he was doing his act or in his tent. In his cage, Wakko would go off on a stream of grumbled complaints. Live there was tedious in itself, but the people were worse. Wakko was sick of being looked at as some source of entertainment with little to no ability to think for himself. After one of the shows, a teenage boy made fun of Wakko's accent; and Octavius had to grab the middle Warner by the tail as he advanced on the kid with his mallet as the boy turned his back. It was a lucky thing too, Wakko would have gotten the whip of he malleted a human; even if everyone knew the jerk would be just fine.

However by Tuesday night, Wakko had enough. Octavius watched as he paced in a circle in his cage, pondering something hard. "That's an awful lot of thinking you're doing there." The elephant toon said.

Wakko poked his head out of the large circular trench he had made. "I've had it, Octavius! I'm not staying here!"

"Kid, it's not like you have a choice. Even if you're family is out there looking for you, like you're so sure of, they aren't gonna trace you here. Once Mike nabs you, you're gone."

Wakko hopped up out of the hole and crossed his arms. "Don't you doubt my brother and sister! We've gotten out of worse situations before! We were abducted by aliens once!"

"Well...they have three more days." Was all Octavius said, as he nestled into his sleeping area and dozed off.

Wakko went to look out at the darkness. They were coming for him. They had to be.

Staring at the sky, Wakko took on a look of determination.

"Then I'm gonna get out of here and we'll find each other."

...

Dot knew Yakko was avoiding the conversation of the Toon Detainment Officer, but for now she was fine with it. After overhearing their conversation, she didn't look forward to knowing.

Yakko himself took her lack of questioning to great relief, albeit suspicion. He had been expecting a storm of them. However, he counted his blessings.

They spent a good few days scouring the city with Chester. The feline toon was a wonderful help. He knew all the places to look that Yakko would never have began to think of. Though they hadn't had much luck, Yakko was still confident.

After three days of searching, Yakko and Dot were sitting in the dining room eating dinner and thinking up another plan of action when Chester burst into the room.

"Guys! So I was out today and I paid a visit to two old friends I think can really help."

Yakko and Dot both jumped, startled. They looked at Each other in confusion and shrugged. Chester was grinning ear to ear. "They have connections all over! I'm sure with their help we can find Wakko in no time flat, come on out here and say hello!"

"Who are they?" Dot asked as the two jumped up to follow the toon. Chester just ushered them through the door into the lobby with a superior looking grin.

"Oh you've definitely heard their names before."

Yakko and Dot walked out into the lobby, both equally confused, and stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the two toons in from of them.

"Oh..." Yakko began

"My Gosh..." Dot finished. "It's...you!" Was all she could say.

Yakko was speechless, which was quite unlike him. He couldn't help it. He was standing before legends.

"Chester tells us ya gotta bit of'a problem!" The first one said, with a friendly glow in his eyes that said he would gladly land a hand and his trademark "ahha!" Laugh.

"An' who would we be ta leave fellow toons in need?" The taller one said, leaning casually on the wall munching on his favorite veggie.

Yakko and Dot were wide eyed and struck dumb. Chester smirked.

"Yakko, Dot." He said, sweeping a hand grandly at the two stars of animation. "Im sure you've heard of Mickey and Bugs."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! First off I'd like to say WOW! 1,477 views?! Omg! Thanks you all of you who took the time to read. :) I'd also like to encourage you to leave reviews. I read every one of them and they always warm my heart. I also love feedback. I want to learn wha I can do better so that the rest of the story, and stories in the future, can be amazing. I feel like I might be dragging the plot a bit so I'm going to retro pick up the pace a tad. Please let me know what you think!**

Dr Scratchnsniff and Hello Nurse walked down the streets of downtown Burbank. They two were out looking not only for Wakko but the other two Warners.

"I knew zey vould do zis..." Scratchy sighed. He and Hello Nurse had been out searching every day since the morning after Yakko and Dot left dejectedly from his office. After they hadn't answered his phone call asking if they were doing alright, he had gone up to the water tower to check in on them; of course finding them gone. He instantly knew they had lost faith in the police and ran off from the lot to go search for their brother.

"Can you blame them?" Hello Nurse replied as she sauntered beside him, earning looks of desire from men and looks of jealousy from women all around them. Usually these looks would irritate the beautiful woman, but this time she was so wrapped up in her thoughts about the Warners that she didn't take any notice. "You couldn't have expected them to just stay put while their brother is missing, could you?" The doctor sighed an shook his head. "Ja..you are right. I just vish they had told me. Zey are my responsibility, after all." Though Scratchnsniff was indeed only responsible for them in regards to their mental state, which hadn't changed since day one, he did end up as their self proclaimed guardian of sorts. Taking them to circuses, a wrestling match, even chaperoning them to a few events. They drive him absolutely bonkers, it was true, but deep down the physiatrist thought he may enjoy it more than he lets on. They were zany to the max, yes, but secretly Scratchnsniff wondered if he really wanted to change that about them. They were originals. One of a kind; and sometimes, in his heart of hearts, the doctor envied their carefree lifestyle.

"Aye...I just hope they haven't gotten zem selves into too much of the trouble...you know how zey can be..."

Hello Nurse nodded. Boy did she know what the Warners were capable of. However, oftentimes they impressed her. Especially the eldest. She knew Yakko was aware of how...difficult...it could be to be a toon. Yet as she never saw him waver, not once, against the prejudice. That coupled with being the sole provider of two younger siblings; having to be the role model yet staying exactly in their level, It was admirable to say the least. Always optimistic, always the ever level headed snarky leader of the trio. He was some kid. All of them were. She gave Scratchnsniff a confident smile. "I'm sure all three of them are just fine. They've gone off the lot millions of times and always come back okay. You know them. Nothing can ever bring down the Warners. I've yet to meet a soul, person or toon, who could."

The doctor chuckled. "Ja. Zos kidzez certainly know how to handle zem selves don't zey?" After years of dealing with them, he knew that it was foolish to provoke a Warner.

He just hoped they were keeping up with that character trait.

...

Yakko and Dot sat across the table in an awed silence in the presence of Mickey Mouse and Bug Bunny themselves. Chester leaned on the wall, watching them in amusement. Bugs chomped on a carrot and shared an equally amused smirk with Mickey. "Ya know docs, it's not like ya ain't talked to me before."

Bugs had given them some tips on their careers; careers that turned out to be very short lived, back in the early thirties when they were working under Weed Memlo. Before their imprisonment inside the tower. However, even then they were struck dumb with respect for Bugs. Toons like him and Mickey were pioneers of toon centered entertainment. They paved the way for the ones to follow. They were one of the first and only toons to get any sort of respect form humans. Even if it wasn't much respect.

They were the faces of both their respective studios, as well as the faces of the toon industry. Wether they meant to be or not, they were every toon's hero. Yakko himself looked up to Bugs more than anyone else. Bugs was the toon Yakko always wanted to be. Resourceful, quick witted, always one step ahead. He had it all.

"I've seen some of the antics you three get into." Bugs continued with a chuckle. "Those years in the tower didn't change you a bit."

Yakko smiled and found his voice. "It takes more than a rusty tower to break a Warner." He said with a raised brow. Both Mickey and Bugs nodded. "I respect a firm will." Mickey said with a grin. "It'll get you far!"

"But before you guys can do that, we gotta find the missing piece of the Warner set!" Bugs added. Mickey nodded. "And Bugs and I are gonna get with some of our connections and see where he might have got of too."

Chester chose this moment to chime in from where he was standing. "I'd start in Old Toontown. I'm really hoping the kid didn't end up there, but..."

Yakko's ears perked. He had heard of the bunch that hung out there. No one really LIVED in Toon Town. At least not since the thirties. The name itself wasn't official. It was called Toon Town because of the amount of out of work Toons that wandered around. Yakko prayed that Wakko hadn't wandered there. They were a rough and bitter crowd. Very VERY envious of toons who lived with a studio. Mickey and Bugs seemed to share the same thought as he did, because they exchanged an uncomfortable look for a brief moment.

"As much as I don't want to find Wakko there..." Mickey said "it would we wise to at least snoop around."

Yakko and Dot immediately jumped up, opening their mouth to voice there desire to go too; but both Bugs and Mickey shook their heads seriously. "Uh uh. Sorry, docs, but neither of you are settin foot in Toon Town. Its a rough crowd."

Chester nodded in agreement. "He's right, guys. It's best to let them handle Toon Town. The three of us can keep looking around here." Yakko was about to argue, but he knew deep down they were right. It would be dangerous for them there. Though the Warners themselves hadn't worked for Warner Bros. Studio, if you didn't count the few Memlo cartoons, they were still residents of the lot; and toons had heard of them. The fact they lived there without working made the homeless toons envy them more. Yakko sighed. "Alright. But you guys be careful too." The two stars smirked. "I've yet to meet a fella that could step to me" bugs said, blowing in his nails. "Or Mickey, for that matter."

"I don't know, Bugs. Remember that one time..." Mickey said with a sudden odd look on his face. Bugs put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Mik. That was different. They were humans playing dirty; and they had D.I.P."

Yakko and Dot stared with wide eyes. Mickey had been attacked with D.I.P?

'Rough world...' Dot thought inwardly. 'I miss the lot...'

"The fact is, Mickey Mouse, that you're not a toon to be messed with, Disney or not." Bugs said seriously. "If anyone starts any trouble we'll send em crying back to the pencils that sketched them up."

With that, Bugs and Mickey took their leave, with a promise that'd they'd be back real soon. As they left, they both hoped that when they returned they'd have the middle Warner in tow.

...

Wakko waited ever so patiently for showtime. He was actually looking forward to it this time. Not out of any real enjoyment for the show.

No. Wakko Warner had a plan.

Now Wakko was never famous for any attention to detail. That was Yakko's field. However, since coming here, he had been watching. He noticed a trend starting to form over the past almost week. Every night after the show, Mike and two of his goons would load up in that old van and set off. He figured they were off looking for more toons to nab for their act, deciding to do it under the cloak of night rather than during the day.

The plan Wakko was starting to cook up was a simple one. After tonight's show he was slipping into the van and hiding under the seat. Mike would drive him right off the circus grounds and, once they were stopped in a part of the city familiar to Wakko, the Warner would slip out and be home free! We would be able to find his way back to the lot and home to the water tower. Once reunited with Yakko and Dot, Wakko would go directly to Plotz and tell him about Mike's carnival and all the toons he was holding captive. Though Wakko knew Plotz didn't like him, he felt deep down the crabby old man would find it in his tiny heart to send help their way.

That was his plan. It was reckless and stupid and probably wouldn't work. Just the type of plan Wakko Warner would think of.

Wakko would be long gone by time the goon who came to lock up his cage came in and saw he wasn't there. Wakko grinned to himself, giving himself a pat on the back. Yakko would be so proud. He couldn't wait to tell his older brother how he had gotten out of this.

Showtime drew nearer and Wakko took his place silently on the sidelines. He wouldn't grumble or complain. He wouldn't even crack a joke. No, he'd be in his best behavior.

Then he'd be outta there.

The show went by like any other. The toons belittled themselves and the humans took it as star quality comedy. Wakko rolled his eyes as he got applauded at the end of his act. People really would clap for anything.

Honestly, what was so entertaining about EATING?

After his act, Mike closed the show like always and left the show tent to change. Octavius ushered Wakko to follow him back to their tent.

"You go ahead. I'll be right there." Wakko said, his arms crossed behind his back and his tongue sticking out innocently. Octavius gave him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him. "I swear!" Wakko said, upping the innocent grin. Octavius sighed and continued on, just hoping the kid wasn't about to go off and do something stupid.

Which, he totally was.

Wakko slipped off in the other direction, near the entrance to the carnival where a couple of goons were pulling the van around. As they got out to go get Mike, Wakko slipped in and stowed away under the driver's seat.

His heart was pumping. He didn't think he'd have the nerve to get even this far. Now he just had to make sure he was as still and silent as he had ever been in his life.

After a few minutes, he heard Mike's voice. He was approaching the van with the other two men. Wakko tensed up as Mile climbed into the drivers seat and came with in an inch of brushing his tail. Wakko deftly pulled it away and hugged it close to him, his eyes shut tight. He had never had the desire to be calm and quiet such as this.

Oh, if Scratchy could see him now.

He could hear the sound of the van being started and felt his body jerk ever so slightly as it went into motion. Wakko grinned. It was working . "Faboo!" He mouthed to himself.

As they drove away from the carnival grounds, Wakko felt his heart flutter. He thought of Octavius and the other toons e was leaving behind. 'Don't worry, Octavius. You may have lost your hope, but I haven't lost mine. I'm gonna go get help and all of you will be able to go home...'

"Where to tonight?" One of Mike's pals asked.

"Let's scope out Disney. See if there's any more toons like that stupid pink elephant walking around."

Wakko's blood boiled for a moment at the sound of Mike calling Octavius stupid and he found himself instinctually reaching for his mallet before realizing now wasn't the best time.

'Patience, Wakko.' He told himself. 'Once you bring back help you'll have Yakko and Dot with you and all three if you will be able to mallet Mike right into the ground.'

"So that new kid we got from Warner Bros. The crowd loves him." One of the other guys said.

Mike grumbles. "Little brat rides my last nerve I'll tell ya that...he's sure lucky the crowd likes him or I'd have whacked him with my whip until the D.I.P erased that annoying little ink splot.

The middle Warner was starting to feel a bit sick as his resolve to not get caught became even stronger. He had to get out of this van and find Yakko and Dot. He felt like he wouldn't be calm again until he was back home with them. We closed his eyes tight, trying to block out Mike's voice by thinking of his big brother's. He needed Yakko's comforting words.

After what felt like an eternity, the van slowed and came to a stop. Wakko listened as the men clamored out of the vehicle. Hardly daring to breath, he poked his head up from under the seat and ever so slight peered out the window. One of the goons were still right outside the van, watching Mike and one of the other men sneak into the Disney lot. Wakko silently groaned to himself. There was no way he'd be able to get out without being heard.

Wakko sighed. There was only one way to do this...

As soon as Wakko was sure the others were far enough away, he quickly opened the door of the van. The man, hearing him, turned around and was shocked to see Wakko there. However, before he could even react, Wakko had pulled out his mallet and brought it down swiftly on the man's head. As soon as contact was made, Wakko ran for it. It would only daze the guy for a few moments but a few moments was all he needed.

Wakko sprinted down the empty street as fast as his legs could carry him, not daring to look back. He knew Mike and the other guy had most likely heard the sound, but he was counting on them being far enough away for Wakko to make his escape. So far it looked like he was getting somewhere.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, he hears the roar of the van's engine speeding up behind him. Wakko's heart was racing and his toon speed was starting to tire out. He couldn't zoom forever. He had to stop sooner or later and Mike knew it full well. The ringleader kept on his tail, waiting for the toon to tire out. Wakko groaned to himself. He got this far just to be caught right off the bat...

"Think, Wakko, think!" He scolded himself. That's when he snapped his fingers and grinned. Skidding to a stop, he pulled out his mallet again and turned to face the speeding van. Mike's eyes were wide as he realized how abruptly Wakko had stopped and slammed the breaks. However it wasn't fast enough to stop before Wakko hopped right into the van's path and swung his mallet with all his might, sending the van sliding back down the road. Wakko leaned against his mallet, a superior grin on his face. "Faboo! That'll show you!" Stowing his mallet away, Wakko raced off, a grin on his face. He did it! Now all he had to do is find his way home! "Don't worry sibs!" Wakko said aloud. "I'm coming home!"

Little did he know that Mike wasn't ready to give up quite yet. From where the van had skidded off course, he growled in irritation and stepped on the gas, driving forward once again.

"When I get my hands on that brat he'll be lucky if he sees the sun again..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh gosh I've almost reached 2,000 views! You guys are so great I'm so glad people like this story :) this is sort of a filler chapter but I really wanted to get something out. I may or may not be wrapping the story up in the next two or three chapters. But I'll definetly be working on another multi chapter for something. In the meantime keep enjoying the story and check out my others! I recently wrote a story based off of the reference to Mickey getting beat up. Check it out if you'd like! And also, PLEASE feel free to leave reviews on my stuff. I really like to know what people think, be it constructive critisism or just saying what they liked. I read all of them, promise :) stay tuned!**

Yakko sat in the dining room area writing in a notepad. He was doing one of the things he liked to do when he was stressed (he had used his paddleball so roughly in his tense state the string snapped), writing out all the numbers greater than zero. Chester came in, drinking a glass of milk. Yakko looked up from his notepad and then to an imaginary audience "Cause he's a cat. It's a joke, geddit?"

Chester chuckled. "Are you lonely for an audience or do you just like to hear yourself talk?" Yakko flashed him a cheeky grin. "Both." He relied before going back to his numbers. "1,543...1,544...1,545..." Chester raised a brow. "What are ya doing, kid?" Yakko didn't look up from his notepad. "Writing every number in existence. Back when we were locked away in the tower I once sang all the counties and every word in the English language on a whim...but there's too many numbers so I just settle for writing them." When Yakko finally looked up at Chester's confused face, he sighed. "I just need something to take my mind off of all this..."

"We're gonna find him. Bugs and Mickey know practically every toon in the state and a bit beyond. One of them had to have seen your brother."

"It's not just that..." Yakko set down his pen. "I was thinking about the last time I saw Wakko...our fight..." He sighed sadly to himself. "I didn't know I was such a failure of a big brother. Maybe if I had done my job better..."

"What could possibly make you think you did a bad job? From what I've seen you put a lot of other big brothers to shame."

Yakko gave Chester a small appreciative smile, but it faded just as quickly as it came. "It just hurt...hearing how unhappy he was with the way I was taking care of them. For over sixty years I've done the same thing...but he never complained until the night before he ran away...and even when he tried to talk to me about it, I didn't listen. I couldn't shut my mouth long enough to even hear him out." Yakko sat back and folded his arms, his eyes darting down sadly to the floor. "No wonder he ran off...maybe the reason we can't find him is because he doesn't want me to..."

Chester sighed and set down his glass. "He's just a kid, Yakko. Kids get frustrated. It comes with the territory. I'm sure he was just blowing fumes and needed time to cool off and got lost. He's probably out there looking for his way back right now. We're bound to run into him."

Yakko sighed. "Maybe..." He stood up, his notepad forgotten and trudged up the stairs back to the room he and Dot were staying. As he climbed the stairs he replayed the countless years spent with his baby brother.

"Gosh, Universe, whoever is in charge up there...please bring him back to us. He's just eleven years old. He isn't do anything wrong to deserve to be out there all alone. Just...keep him safe..."

...

Octavius sat alone in the tent, staring at Wakko's empty cage. It had been over three hours. Where was that kid? Mike hasn't come back yet, so if Wakko had run off...

Octavius sighed. "That kid has spunk. Hopefully it doesn't get him Dipped..." He couldn't help but worry just a tad about him. He knew some mad cap plan was in the works in Wakko's mind...but he had thought he would have at least told HIM about it. He had to admit...he was sort of hurt.

"Ah...come off it Octavius." He said aloud. "With the pessimistic way you've been talkin'...no wonder he didn't tell ya." He sighed again. "Hopefully he got away..."

In his heart he truly believed that if he couldn't get out of this dump...he was sure glad Wakko did.

...

Wakko spent hours that night walking the empty streets of Burbank. He was tense, darting behind a trash can or mailbox every time a pair of headlights passed him. He couldn't help but worry that any second Mike was going to swoop down on him. It was stressful.

Walking passed an apartment building whose windows were all lit, Wakko couldn't help but peer into one as he shivered against the nighttime wind. Inside one of the windows he saw three kids playing in the living room. Two boys and a little girl. They all looked so happy. Wakko felt a tear roll down his face as he sadly watched the three siblings. He missed Yakko and Dot.

Sniffling, he continued on his way, kicking a can along the sidewalk. "Oh...it's hopeless. I don't even know where I am..." He cursed himself for never paying attention when Yakko took him and Dot off the lot. He never thought he'd be lost and alone out here...

Wakko groaned in irritation and kicked the can with extra force. The result was the can rocketing about, hitting streetlights as if it were in a pinball machine before sailing into an ally and colliding with a garbage can. The loud noise rang out around the street. Wakko cringed and noticed curtains on the open window of a particularly shabby apartment building moving. Quickly zipping into the ally, Wakko hid behind the dumpster. He didn't want a human seeing him and being mad that a toon disturbed their sleep.

...

As a loud clanging sound shook Yakko from his sleep, he sat up in bed. Dot slept on beside him, too deep in her cutie sleep to take any notice of the sound. He saw that he left the window open, causing the sound buffer on the street to be softened. Grumbling about loud bums, he trudged over and went to close the window, after taking a moment to look towards the area where the sound seemed to had come from just in time to see a small figure dart out of sight. It was too dark to make out any real defining features. He shook his head and closed the window, heading back to bed. Geez it was like some people would just be out all night partying around here...

...

Wakko stayed hidden long enough to be certain whoever was looking out onto the street was gone, before poking his head out of the ally. No one had come outside. Wakko hoped out of his hiding spot and hurried on his way down the street. He needed to find a place to sleep. He was so tired...

After what felt like another hour of walking, he ended up in a rather run down part of Burbank. The buildings looked unkept and dingy. The stores were shady. Wakko would bet his mallet they sold stolen items in there. He realized he must have walked right into Toon Town. The dirty, run down, no good part of the city that Yakko never let them set foot in. Now that he was here, he knew why. The place was a dump. Feeling uneasy, Wakko pulled said mallet from behind him, holding tightly to it as he walked. It made him feel better knowing he was able to protect himself if someone were to start any trouble. He knew that Studio-less toons weren't the happiest.

He ended up outside a used video store. He was reminded of the time he and his siblings played around in a video store called Video Review. He smiled a bit at the memory. The video store they had been to was in a far better state than this one, however. The bricks were weathered and worn and there was a long crack running down one of the windows. Wakko poked his head down the small alleyway between the video store and an old mattress store. No one seemed to have claimed this area yet. Nestling in down into a hastily made best of newspapers, Wakko attempted to fall asleep. It was cold and the ground was hard. His turtleneck could only do so much to keep him warm. After tossing and turning a bit, Wakko finally drifted off to sleep.

...

"Ooo when I get my hands on that little inkspot..." Mike fumed to himself as he drove back to the Carnival. The guy Wakko had hit over the head was in the backseat with a comically large numb on his head. The unharmed goon sat in the passenger seat, chewing a toothpick. "I say we just Dip the brat when we find him. He's too much trouble."

Mike kicked him from the drivers seat. "Who's in charge here? That inkspot makes me money! We aren't Dipping him. But don't you worry. I'm gonna break that kid if his bad behavior..." Mike gripped the steering wheel. "He's going to be in the dark the whole way to New York...and we'll see if the trip alone teaches him to behave." He glared out at the road. "I'll show that kid who's in charge..."


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm telling ya, Mick, this town is really going to the dogs."

Bugs and Mickey strolled down the block of Toon Town. Mickey scoffed and crossed his arms. "If ya ask me, it's more than just this place. All of Burbank and beyond is going downhill."

Bugs raised a brow at his old friend. Mickey was never usually this sore. "Something on your, mind, Doc?"

Mickey sighed a bit. "Remember back when it was great to be a Toon? Back when everyone loved us?"

Bugs smiled sadly, lost in bittersweet memories. He did. It was great back then. "Yeah..."

"And now look at our community: barely able to leave our lots because of Toonists throwing us glares, rude remarks, and even...you know..."

Bugs nodded. He knew Mickey was referencing the assault on him about a year back. "Times are changing." Was all he said. Mickey nodded. "Times are changing." He repeated in agreement. After a moment of silent walking, Mickey spoke up again. "You really think the Warner kid is out here?" He sounded hopeful, if not a tad bit remorseful. This was a bad part of town to be lost in.

"Where else could he be? It seems most Toons end up here some time or another. Hopefully we're showing up at the right time."

Though Bugs didn't look confident; and that look didn't work on him.

They looked around. There were already some rough looking toons about in the early morning leaning on walls and loitering about. The two stars earned some cold looks from each and every one. Mickey and Bugs kept walking. Surprisingly enough, Toon violence they didn't need to worry about. They were too well known and exalted by the Toon community. Any trouble given to them would earn some hate towards the Toons who gave it to them. Besides, Toons can't seriously hurt each other.

Mickey walked in deep thought. A troubled look suddenly came over his face. "Hey Bugs?"

"What's up, Doc?"

"Remember a few years back when I told about one of our Pink Elephants going missing? He just disappeared right off the lot?"

Bugs nodded. "Octavius?"

"Yeah...he just vanished without a warning. He never came back...and we've always had a hunch that he might have been taken."

Bugs looked confused for a moment, almost as if he wasn't sure what Mickey was getting at. Though a moment later, and uneasy look passed over his face.

"You think...?"

Mickey just looked at him in unease.

...

Wakko was exhausted by time the sounds of early morning activity woke him. He hadn't slept well on the ground at all. Sitting up, he yawned and stretched. As he clambered to his feet, his stomach let out a huge rumble. Wakko whined a bit and hugged his stomach. Great. He was lost, and he was alone. Now he was hungry.

He groaned, caught in the middle of the Warner Moral Code. Yakko had taught them for years that stealing was wrong. Now, if they were playing with a "special friend" they could take their things (thought they always gave them back when the fun was over) but outright stealing...never.

He pushed back his hunger. He'd have to wait until he found his way home later. For a living garbage disposal like Wakko, denying himself good when he was hungry was never a great idea; but at the moment he didn't see another choice. Wakko made his way down the sidewalk. 'There must be someone around that could help me find my way back to Warner Bros.' Wakko thought to himself. 'After all...Toons help Toons!' The thought made him feel a lot better as he made his way through Toon Town with a new spring in his step; some of his normal personality returning.

He spotted a couple of toon hanging around leaning on the wall of a building. A cat toon and a badger. Wakko bounded over. "Hi! My names Wakko! I'm trying to find my way back to-"

"Ah we know who you are...you're one of the three kids mooching off the Warner Studio." The badger said with a cold glare.

Wakko tilted his head. "Mooching? We aren't mooching! We've made cartoons for Warner before!" His fists clenched a little at his sides. He didn't like to be talked down to. However, he omitted that he and his siblings hand made a cartoon since 1934...and that Warner didn't really like their cartoons to begin with.

"Whatcha doin out here by yourself so far from your little tin can? That big brother of yours lose track of ya" the cat toon inquired.

"Maybe he dropped him here and left him." The badger toon interjected. The pair of them began to laugh rudely. Wakko clenched his teeth and refrained from whipping out his mallet. "Don't talk about my brother like that! He would never abandon me or our sister! He's the greatest older brother anyone could have! And I'm going to get back home with or without help!" The badger rolled his eyes. "Kid not only is it you're in a rough parta town...you ain't even close to the Warner Bros. Studio." The pair laughed at him again as they walked off. The cat toon looked back long enough to call "Good luck !" With sarcastic confidence. Wakko's face turned red for a moment before he took a deep breath to regain his cool. Even with him being the most quick tempered of the Warner three...he knew this wasn't the part of town to pick a fight. Though he couldn't help but feel let down. Toons were supposed to stick together. He was learning fast that they aren't as popular with the humans as he thought they were...and if it was the world against them shouldn't they stand together? Wakko huffed and turned on his heel, marching off in the other direction. "Whatever" he grumbled aloud. "I can find my way on my own..."

As he walked, his stomach growled once more. Wakko hugged his stomach and whined. He really wanted something to eat. Just as he was contemplating what cement tasted like, he smelled something delicious. Sniffing the air, he clasped his hands under his chin. "Hot Dogs! Faboo!" He ran in place a moment, dust gathering at his feet and creating the sound of a motor starting before he zipped off in the direction of the smell. What he found was a large, grumpy looking man setting up a hot dog stand. It was still relatively early, and not many people were out yet. Wakko approached the stand and was greeted promptly with a "Oh no. No way. Not another one of you weird puppy bug toon kids." Wakko blinked in confusion. "I just wanted to see if I could have a hot dog..." The man glared at him. "I don't give away anything for free. And even if I did, I don't serve toons. Now beat it before I get the Toon Detainment Force on you like I did those other two last week." Wakko's ears twitched. Other two...? "You mean there were two other toons who looked just like me?"

"Yeah they came messing with my stand over on the other side of town. Now like I said...Beat it!" The man picked Wakko up by the collar and tossed I'm to the other side of the street. As he sat there he thought about his words. "Other...two...that must mean Yakko and Dot really were looking for me!" He said aloud with a big smile. "I knew it! They're looking for me! I gotta find them!" He hopped to his feet, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he grinned. He took a moment to cast a sideways glance at the hot dog man. A mischievous smirk came over his face. "But first...I need to teach my new special friend how to treat little kids..."

...

"Look, Doc, I'm a very busy rabbit. Just tell me if you've seen the kid or not."

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes with a sigh. Bugs wasn't getting anywhere with this guy. They were standing in front of a shady used car parts store talking with a dog toon. The toon was all sass. Just making snide comments about not talking to "studio pets". Humans were starting to walk around, casting curious and hesitant glances at Bugs and Mickey.

"I already told'ja. I haven't seen any kid like the one you're talking about. Now why don't ya leave me alone?" The dog toon glared at them. Mickey sighed. "Come on Bugs, this guy obviously-"

"Wait a second! Does this kid wear a blue turtleneck?" The toon suddenly asked.

Mickey and Bugs looked at each other, then back to the dog. "Yes..." Bugs said slowly.

"Red hat? Black and white fur?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah I've seen him!"

"Where?!" Mickey and Bugs cried together. The too pontes behind them. "Right there."

"Huh?!"

Bugs and Mickey pivoted on the spot to see the middle Warner running down the opposite side walk. His mallet was in hand and he was being chased by a huge man with a bump on his head. The few humans jumped out of the way, liking startled. One even asked if he should call Toon Detainment. Bugs and Mickey went wide eyed. "It's him!" The both yelled together before looking at each other and setting off in a sprint after the pursued Warner.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ugh this chapter feels rushed but I'm really trying to pick up the pace and not drag the story along. Especially after I keep going a bit without updating. Hope you like it! Leave a review on any opinion and critique !**

"Get back here you little brat!"

Wakko weaved between humans and toon's alike, running with his mallet held high from the hot dog salesman he had promptly brought it down upon. He hastily responded to the people he was pushing past. "Excuse me, pardon me, sorry!"

As he was running by a good looking woman, he skidded to a stop. He took a moment to leap up on her. "Hell-OOOOOOO NURSE!" He planted a kiss on her cheek and then, when he saw the big angry man advancing upon him, gulped and zoomed away.

Meanwhile, Bugs and Mickey raced after them. "Gee wiz this kid is way too fast..." Bugs panted.

Wakko zipped down the block. He had to lose this guy somehow. He quickly zipped up into a street light. The hot dog guy skidded to a stop right underneath it, scratching his head. Wakko peaked out at him, grinning mischievously and pulling out a relatively large anvil, promptly dropping it on the man's head. The man saw stars and birds circle around him and he fell on his face. A few humans hurried off in fear and Wakko rolled his eyes at them.

"Wakko! Hey, Wakko!"

Wakko jumped a bit in surprise as he heard his name called. Looking down the sidewalk he gasped in shock. Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse were darting towards him, looking relieved and really happy. He stared with wide eyes at the two cartoon legends. "Woah..." He whispered. Bugs and Mickey stopped, looked at the unconscious man, and then looked up at him. "Nice anvil work." Bugs said, giving him a thumbs up. Wakko smiled nervously. "Thanks..." He hadn't seen Bugs since the 30s. "Ya wanna come down from there? We've been looking all over for ya!" Mickey added. Wakko slid down the pole and stood shyly in front of them. "For me? Why?" He asked curiously. "Walk with us, doc. We'll have a chat."

...

Dot peeked into the room where Yakko was sitting looking at a magazine. His mind looked elsewhere. He was hardly looking at Michelle Phiffer. She cleared her throat a bit, earning his attention. He gave her his best attempt at a winning smile. "What's up, sis?"

She made her way over to his chair and stood giving him a serious look. "Why did you never tell us?" Yakko raised a brow, looking confused. "Tell you about what?"

She crossed her arms but her serious look was fading into one of a sad confusion. "Why didn't you tell us no one likes us?"

Yakko's eyes widened a moment before his face softened into a soft loving smile. He tossed the magazine aside and picked up his baby sister, letting her sit on his lap. "Dot..." He began, trying to find the words to say. "It's hard to explain. Sometimes people can be cruel for no other reason than they just don't understand something. Humans can get intimidated by things they don't understand."

"But people don't need to be intimidated by us! We don't mess with people who don't deserve it! Only mean people..." Dot was confused, as Yakko knew she would be. Her innocence broke his heart. "I know, Dot, but sometimes when someone is different...they get treated different. It's not fair but that's...just what happens." He hoped he wasn't making it sound too hopeless. He gave her a small encouraging smile. "But you know there are people who like us, right? And even if no one did, what do they matter? The Warners have each other and always will." She shrugged and Yakko have her a little squeeze. "Come onnn!" He grinned, giving her sides a tickle, she giggled beside herself and hugged him back before giving him a worried look. "Do you think Wakko is okay?" Yakko nuzzled her nose with his. "I'm positive. You know Wakko. No one can get one over on him." Deep down he just hoped he was right.

...

Wakko sat across from Bugs and Mickey, inhaling a big stack of pancakes in front of him. The two watched him in amusement. "You're quite the eater." Mickey laughed. Bugs chuckled before his face turned serious. "So this guy is keeping stolen toons? Hmmph. Wait until the studios get ear if this...they'll show that maroon a thing or two..." Wakko looked at Mickey, remembering Octavius. "They have a stolen pink elephant! Octavius!" Mickey's eyes widened before a angry look came over his face. "I knew Octavius didn't just leave. Ooo...that guys gonna pay when we get the proper authorities there. Where did you say the circus was?"

Wakko opened his mouth to tell them, but then was silent as he realized he had no idea. A sad look came across his face. "I don't know...I never saw where they were driving." Mickey and Bugs both smiled at him. "It's okay, Kid." Bugs said. "We can find it. He can't be in the city, there's nowhere to keep a low key carnival." Wakko nodded frantically. "We have to do it fast! Mike is starting to load up. The last act is tonight!" Bugs put a hand on Wakko's shoulder. "We'll find it." He promised with a grin. "You finish that breakfast while Mickey and I go pay for it."

The two toon stars left to go to the front counter as Wakko continued to chow down on the breakfast. As he devoured the last bite, he sat there in bliss. He had found someone who could take him to his siblings and then they could free the other toons! The morning had gone from bad to great in one fell swoop. Nothing could put a damper on this.

...

Mike pulled up in front of the diner, he was starving and decided searching for the inkspot could wait until after breakfast. Getting out of the van, he was walking up the sidewalk before stopping dead and staring I surprise at the back of the head of the very brat he'd been looking all night for. His face broke into a mean spirited grin. "Found you..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we are! I'm sorry I haven't posted in sooo long! I've been so busy and had the worst kind of writers block. But I'm back! It should take two more chapters to wrap up the story! Also, I have a note later on in he chapter about Wakko so I'm sorry if it interrupts the flow of the chapter. Leave a review! See you again soon!**

Yakko and Dot roamed the back streets of the city. Chester was off seeing some of his "connections" to see if anyone had heard anything about Wakko. Yakko was impressed and actually a bit touched at the amount of attention Wakko's disappearance was getting from the toon community. Not only was the Warner Bros. studio putting it out that all three of their rambunctious water tower squatters were gone, but Yakko and Dot had even heard from Mickey that the heads up at Disney had been spreading the word around.

Yakko felt a twinge of guilt for the previous conversation that had taken place between himself, Dot, Mickey, and Bugs. They had been at the apartment building arguing over wether or not Yakko and Dot should return to the studio at this point and let them take it from here. Naturally Yakko would hear none of it. As would the youngest Warner sibling.

"Heck no. I'm not setting foot back on our lot unless it's with BOTH of my sibs" Yakko has firmly stated, his arms crossed. Mickey and Bugs shared a look of exasperation with one another before turning back to them. "Guys, the Warner Bros. studio is losing their heads over this. It's bad enough one of the toon's from their lot just up and vanished out of nowhere. But three? You guys have done all you can do. It's time to leave it to us." Bugs prompted. Now it was Dot's turn to raise a fuss. "He's OUR brother! We need to be out here helping to find him!" She mirrored Yakko's crossed arms and firm expression. Mickey sighed and ran a hand across his face. They had been at this for twenty minutes now and the Warners were refusing to budge on their determination. Though as frustrating as it was trying to reason with them, the famous mouse had to admire the strong family bond between the three siblings. Bugs rolled his eyes, but sported a small smile behind his frustration. "You two really are a pain in the keister. But I gotta hand it to ya. You sure do love your brother." Dot and Yakko smiled knowing they had won this round.

As much as Yakko felt guilty for being such a brat every time the subject of them going home was brought up, he knew he'd never be able to walk back into the lot without Wakko. It just couldn't happen. Yakko would search every inch of the city and beyond a hundred times until he found his little brother, and he wouldn't go home a second sooner.

As they walked Yakko was, as he rarely could be, quiet. He was thinking of all the years he'd spent with Wakko and Dot. The days when their career was launching, it's abrupt end, their 60 years of confinement, and all the zany adventures they had gone on together since breaking out. It was enough to bring one of the first real, albeit small, smiles to his face in days. He stole a glance at his baby sister walking beside him. She looked so downtrodden yet hopeful. Neither of them could be properly zany and carefree until they had found Wakko. The melancholy mood they had been in since his disappearance was unsettlingly out of character. Yakko opened his mouth to break the silence, but then decided against it. What more could he even say at this point? For the first time in his life Yakko Warner felt he had used up all his words. Could you blame him? His poor baby brother was out in the city cold, alone, scared, hungry...well he was always hungry...but that wasn't the point.

Yakko's eyes widened as a terrible thought came to him. Hungry. "Wakko is hypoglycemic..." **(A/n; I feel like an IDOIT for not using this already. Silly me forgot that Wakko is in fact, in cannon, hypoglycemic. He admits so in the episode "Kid in The Lid." Where they spoof the Cat in the Hat. So this is my attempt at tying it in.)** He thought to himself. "What if he hasn't been eating enough out there?! Oh please...whoever is up there running the show PLEASE let him be okay. If anything has happened to him I don't know if if ever forgive myself. I've failed as a brother..."

"Yakko?"

Yakko was brought back to earth by the sound of Dot saying his name. He blinked and realized she was several feet ahead of him. In his alarm he must have stopped dead in his tracks. Dot approached him, worry etched on her little face. "Yakko?" Sh asked again, this time her voice wavering a tad. Yakko had sunk to his knees on the hard ground, tears filling his eyes threatening to spill down his face. He groaned inwardly to himself, angry that he was falling apart in front of Dot. "Pull it together Yakko...you've never cried in front of your siblings before and you're sure as heck not about to do it now..."

But his inner Pep talk failed him as all at once he broke down in tears, hands in his face. "This is all my fault, Dot, I'm sorry." He said through his tears. "He ran away because of me. If I had just shut my mouth for once in my life and listened he wouldn't have left. I failed you both as an older brother." Dot went wide eyed and took a step back in alarm, not knowing a thing to do. "I...I just want to find him Dot. Just to know that he's alright. He probably hates me and wouldn't want to come back with us...and that's okay. I just want to find him so I can apologize. I just have to know that he's okay." Dot opened her mouth to speak but was at a loss for words. This had never happened before. Yakko was the strong one. Yakko always knew what to do. Yakko never...gave up. Trembling, she filled the distance between her and her oldest brother and, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and nuzzling his nose with hers, she hugged him. The very thing he's done for her when she was scared or upset since the beginning. She didn't say anything, but Yakko didn't seem to mind. He just hugged her back. Slowly his tears subsided and soon they just sat there. The only sound being Yakko's sniffles. Dot gave him a small, comforting smile. It was all she had to offer her brother in his moment of sorrow, yet it seemed to be enough for him. He smiled back, his old spark faintly glowing in his eyes. As she looked at him, Dot held a silent hope in the bottom of her heart that Wakko was alright...and that their little broken family could be brought back together.

The bell on the diner's door tingled as a very masculine looking elderly woman tottered into the building and sat down in the booth behind the one where Wakko was happily stuffing his face.

Wakko was relived that despite his captivity he had not had any mishaps with his blood sugar. Despite not being able to die from the hypoglycemia the creators were so kind enough to put into his backstory, it was very painful. He liked to avoid it when he could.

The waiter came over to the old woman and asked for her order.

"I'll have the-" she began in a questionably male voice before quickly coughing and becoming more high pitched. "I'll have what the adorable little puppy boy is having." She said. Wakko turned to look curiously at her. As their eyes met Wakko felt like this old woman looked uncomfortably familiar. Yet he pushed it aside. The waiter walked away, leaving them alone. Bugs and Mickey were still out of sight at the register. Wakko, however, didn't feel threatened. She looked harmless enough. Albeit a bit..hairy in the face, Wakko noted.

As Wakko was finishing up his food, the old woman got to her feet and hobbled over to him. "Or dearie...are you one of those...charming little talking pictures?" Wakko nodded hesitantly. "Yes. I'm Wakko."

"Oh my! How CHARMING!" She laugh a high pitched laugh that made Wakko a bit uncomfortable. "Did you escape from somewhere?" He asked, causing another forced laugh from her. "Oh such a funny child! Tell me dearie, do you like candy?" Wakko perked up, all discomfort forgotten. "Do I!" He cheered before pausing. "Hold on a sec, Wakko..." He thought to himself. "Thinking with your stomach is what got you into this mess in the first place."

"Um...my big brother told me not to take candy from weird old ladies with facial hair and bad teeth."

"Listen you my teeth aren't-" the old woman angrily began in that male voice once more before stopping and forcing the smile back on her face and continuing in the high voice. "I mean...ohhoho...how cute! Come along dearie, I'll have a nice big chocolate bar for you."

At the word chocolate Wakkos eyes grew two times their size. "Oh boy!"

All doubt gone, and even forgetting about Bugs and Mickey, Wakko dashed after the elderly woman outside. As they stood outside the diner, Wakko looked around expectantly before hearing a masculine chuckle from the old woman. Looking up in confusion at her, it quickly changed into a gasp of shock when he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and brought to eye level. "My, My granny! What upper body strength you have!" He said in surprise.

"Oh shut up you little brat!"

The old woman removed her grey hair and shawl, revealing it was none other than Mike. (Surprise surprise, right?) Wakko gasped and glared. "You!"

"Yeah it's me! Jeez you're dumber than I thought! But whatever. Time to et you back where you belong, my freaky little gold mine!"

Mike carried the struggling toon to the van, tossing him in the back. Getting in the driver's seat, he chuckled darkly as he started the van. "Just one more show tonight then it's off to New York. With you in a dark coach the whole way..." He laughed cruelly as he pulled away from the diner.

Inside, Bugs and Mickey had returned to find the both empty. Confused, the looked all around. "Where's the kid?" Bugs asked aloud. Mickey looked out the window and gasped, pointing. "Oh no! Look!"

Bugs turned to follow Mickey's finger and also gasped in horror as they saw Wakko looking at them from the back window of Mike's van, banging on the glass and shouting for help as it drove away. "Wakko!" They yelled together before jumping up in the air, running in place a moment and zooming after the car.

Doctor Scratchnsniff and Hello Nurse walked down the block yet again. Still in search of any sign of the Warners. Otto stopped walking and heaved a great sigh. "It's hopeless. Ve'll never find zhe Varners like this." He hung his head. "Ve vill have to go home and tell Mr. Plotz zat zey are nover to be found..." Hello Nurse went to argue, but also sighed and sniffed. "I guess you're right, Doctor. Oh, I hope they find their way back soon..."

They trudged down the block, dejectedly making their way back to the studio. "I never zought I'd say zis but...I miss zo's vacky kidses..." The Doctor said sadly. Hello Nurse nodded in agreement. "Me too..."

"HELP!"

"You know...I feel like I can still hear Vakko's voice in ze air..."

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"Vait. I CAN hear Vakko!"

They both looked up just in time for Mike's van to speed by, Wakko pounding on the glass. Otto and Hello Nurse gasped.

"W(V)AKKO! Bugs?"

They also saw Mickey and Bugs toon-speeding as fast as they could after him. They blinked, shared a confused glance, before also running after them.

And so began the oddest chase scene the city has seen in a while. Mike looked up at his rear view and growled. "Looks like we got a couple of heroes..." He quickly jerked the steering wheel, knocking Wakko into the side of the van as it made a sharp right turn. The perusers followed, making the same sharp change of direction as the van. Wakko continued to be tossed around, bouncing all about as the van sped down the street. "Hey! Watch how you're driving!" He called. He was answered with another sharp turn that sent him to the window, his face smushed against the glass in his signature gookie. "Jerk." He muttered, his voice slurred since his face was compressed by the glass.

Bugs and Mickey shared a gasp of exhaustion. "I can't keep up the toon speed much longer." Mickey panted. "We just...gotta see...where he goes..." Bugs gasped, himself tiring out as well.

Yakko and Dot came dejectedly out from the ally, still being sure to watch for any Toon-Containment officers about. They figured someone has to be on the lookout for them. As soon ast they were sure the coast was clear they began their walk down the block back to the apartment complex. "Do you think Chester found anything out?" Dot asked. Yakko did his best to give her a confident smile. "We'll just have to find out when we get back, sib."

"Do you think today will be the day?"

"Who knows, Dot? Why for all we know the answer could just come speeding right by us!"

And lo and behold-

"Like that." Yakko said, pointing a thumb at the van as it drove away with Bugs, Mickey, Hello Nurse and Doctor Scratchy barreling after it. Both of the Warner siblings stood there with superior smiles before the reality of what they had just seen hit them.

"WAKKO!?"

Yakko and Dot joined in the chase, speeding even faster than Bugs and Mickey in their haste to get to their brother. They jumped onto the back of the van, face to face with Wakko, who stared in shock before his eyes widened into shiny pupils full of happy tears. "Guys..."

Just as Yakko was about to pick the lock with a coat hanger pulled from nowhere, Mike saw them in his rear view and, with a final turn of his steering wheel, jerked the two Warners so hard that they were flung off right into Bugs and Mickey, who in turn knocked into Hello Nurse and Otto, sending the six of them right into the wall of a building, they all slowly slid off, leaving six comical imprints of themselves on the wall and landing flat on their faces. Yakko pushed his face up off the pavement. "Wakko!"

He jumped off and started running down the street, slowing as he realized his efforts were fruitless and finally stopping and watching his sib disappear in the distance. "Wakko..."

Bugs came to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get him back, doc."

Yakko felt like Bug's voice was Mike's away as he spoke and walked back to join the others. He didn't even register Scratchnsniff's joyful shouts of "We found you! Zere you are!" Before his face fell into a worried frown. "But vat do ve do about Vakko? Who vas dat man in ze van?"

Bugs and Mickey began to tell everything they had found out. As they spun their yarn, It was met with shock and outrage from the listeners.

"Keeping toons against dere vill?!"

"Forcing them to perform like that?"

"The nerve..."

Yakko stayed silent as the others expressed their outage. He was taking it all in. Wakko hadn't run away. Well...Yakko still couldn't be sure of that...but he did know that he sure didn't run off to a carnival. Wakko was above cheap entertainment like that. They were classy comedians. Not the garbage Bugs and Mickey were describing.

"Listen Docs. There's only one way outta town in the direction the van went. It leads to the old fairgrounds. No one has used that place for a respectable business in years. I think that's where the carnival is set up."

Dot jumped up. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Mickey grinned. "Oh boy! Let's go show that sucker why he shouldn't mess with a toon! I'll call the boys at Disney. Bugs, you call Plotz and we'll get all the proper authorities there once we get an address."

As they all walked away, Yakko stood still, still staring at the distance where Wakko was driven away. He was there. He was right there. Yakko had been so close. Only a sheet of glass separated him from hugging his baby brother to him. His fist clenched as he held back a tear. "No more crying, Yakko..." He told himself firmly, "You're getting him back. Tonight."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey howdy hey! It's been a hot minute but I'm back! Here's another chapter! Please please PLEASE let me know what you think. I live off these comments you don't even know :) I'll get busy on another one right away**

There was an ear splitting metallic clang as the cage door was slammed shut and latched. Then the last of the light was eliminated as a tarp was thrown over his new prison. Wakko sat in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his head in his arms. He had been shoved in the dark, toon-proof caravan as he waited for the final show to start. There was an eerie silence broken only by the sound of the young toon's sniffling. 'You really did it this time, Wakko...' He thought to himself. 'Now you're caught again and you're going to be halfway to New York by time Yakko and Dot find out where they took you. '

Wakko sunk to the floor, laying on his side still hugging his knees. His hat had fallen off his head and lay next to him. Wakko's eyes drifted off to look at the fallen cap. He'd had that cap since the day he and his siblings jumped off their page in the thirties. Yakko used to chuckle the rare times Wakko wouldn't wear it, but then tilt his head with a small smile and say "Ya know Wak, I didn't realize how alike we look when you don't have the hat on." Wakko remembered feeling good knowing he resembled his older brother. Yakko was his hero. He inspired him even more than Don Knott's did.

He felt sadness tying the pit of his stomach in knots. He missed his family so much it was hurting. He was so close. They had been right. there. If he had just listened to Yakko just once in his life he wouldn't even be in this terrible place.

"What am I gonna do now..." He sighed to himself.

"That depends, kid, on what you want to get done."

Wakko sat up quickly, squinting through the darkness of the caravan at the large shadow through the tarp. "Octavius? Is that you?"

The tarp was yanked off and Wakko squinted for a moment at the drastic change in lighting before he smiled gratefully at the pink toon. "Thanks..."

"Don't mention it. My my...look at what you got yourself into."

Wakko's shoulders dropped as his smile vanished. "Don't remind me..." He said with a sad sigh. "I should have just stayed put..."

He felt a soft pat on his head as Octavius gave him a sympathetic pat with his trunk, sticking it through the bars. "Oh come on now, Wakko. You did something none of us ever dreamed of doing. You got out! You were free! You did something an old pessimistic crank like me couldn't do. You should be proud of yourself." Wakko crossed his arms. "Yeah well look how much good that did me...I'm right back here again. This time worse off. If only I had listened to Yakko before and hadn't wandered off...he always told me I think with my stomach."

Then he thought about the afternoons events. He launched into the story about how he ran right into Bugs and Mickey and how Mike had nabbed him back at the diner and the chase that ensued afterwards.

"We were so close to being all back together. They were right there on the other side of the window..." He finished miserably. Octavius gave him a sympathetic look, but then smiled warmly. "Tell me more about your family." Wakko looked up at him curiously. "I'm serious! You guys sound like quite the trio. I'm sure you have gotten into your fair share of mischief" he chuckled. Wakko couldn't help but smile a little to himself. "...One time we made the CEO so mad he turned three different shades of red."

...

The group had walked for about a half an hour outside town before seeing the skylights in the near distance. Bugs was the first to notice and point it out.

"That must be what we're looking for!"

It wasn't very far from the looks of it. They only walked about another ten minutes before they saw a stream of people heading inside. The makeshift rescue team ducked out of sight, not wanting attention drawn to them. "Okay," Mickey began. "Wakko mentioned he was part of the attraction "Worldwide Freaks" Scratchnsniff happened a glance over at the two Warners next to him. Not only did they share the same look of distaste that Mickey and Bugs were wearing at the sound of any toon being labeled as a freak, there was something else behind their gazes that suggested they were even more upset that their brother was being labeled as such. "I say we split up." Bugs continued. "Mickey and I will take the north side of the carnival, The Doc and Nurse take the middle area and you kids take the south. And kids..." He raised a brow at Yakko and Dot. "Be careful. As soon as you figure out where he is you find us." Mickey was dialing a number on a cellular phone. "I'm calling the heads at Disney right now. They'll get in touch with Warner and be on their way in a jiffy." Yakko and Dot nodded, their chests puffed comically and giving mock salutes. Being so close to finding Wakko seemed to be instilling some of their old energy once again. "Aye aye captains!" Yakko said with a grin. He grabbed Dot by the hand and they hurried off. The team quickly split up and the search began. Otto and Hello Nurse were able to cover the most ground, seeing as they were humans and could blend in completely. While Yakko, Dot, Mickey, and Bugs made sure to keep out of sight. Dodging in between pillars and light posts, using Toonish Ability to make themselves fit behind slim hiding places. Dot and Yakko were slipped inside of a light for a birds eyes view of the place.

"Yakko?"

"Yes, Dot?"

"There's a lot of tents here.."

"True. We're just going to have to check them all."

He glanced over at his baby sister, who was looking incredibly doubtful, and gave her a confident smile. "Dot. We're close. It's going to be okay. He's around here somewhere." She paused for a moment, the smiled back and nodded. The two of them deftly slipped out and hid behind a truck, making their way towards a tent with a cartoon dog practicing a sick anvil routine where he was constantly hit over the head. Yakko and Dot took a moment to watch with slight horror and pity before Yakko tapped him on the shoulder, stopping him mid throw. "Ahhhhhh...hey there! The names Yakko. We're looking for a toon that looks just like us?"

The dog toon's eyes widened. "You aren't part of the show...H-how did you find the carnival?" He seemed stunned. "Crazy turn of events? We're here to make everything right. But first we need to find our brother." The dog toon nodded solemnly. "Mike's not happy with Wakko...he threw him In the caravan as soon as he got him back. It's not far from here. Just go right and you'll find the caravans eventually. It's where every thing that's already down for the night is loaded up." Yakko and Dot could have exploded they were so happy. "Thank you...and help is coming for you, I promise." The toon's tired face broke into a smile as the two Warners sped off. "We're coming Wakko..." Yakko whispered to himself.

...

Wakko had launched into tales of the many adventures that he and his siblings had gone on together. From their mundane daily activities of annoying people around the lot to getting abducted by aliens and the time Yakko and Dot beat death in checkers. He and Octavius spent a good hour laughing together at the memories. Finally when Wakko had laughed himself silly he paused. "Right before I got taken Yakko and I had a fight. I was so mean to him..." Memories from the harsh words he spit at his own brother came back to him, as did that feeling of sadness. He couldn't bear to think that the last conversation he'd ever have with Yakko be a hateful one. After all the years of Yakko caring for him and Dot and never giving them any less but the best of him.

"Siblings fight, Wakko, it's part of being a family."

"Not like that one. I made him feel like he was bad at taking care of us! And I couldn't be more wrong. Yakko was always there for me and Dot...and the best part is because no one asked him to be! He did it all himself because he loves us; and I made him feel like he was failing all because I wasn't being stubborn." Wakko felt tears swelling up in his eyes. "I just wish I could tell him that I'm sorry and he's the best big brother anyone could have." He sniffed.

"Apology accepted, brother sibling."


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! So I've been away for a long time :( I'm sorry! I just recovered my password and logged back in and read all the reviews o this story begging for a finish. I can promise you there will be one! I'm halfway done with the second to last chapter and I promise as soon as it's done I will post it and start on the last chapter. I'm sorry I keep dragging my heels! Thanks to everyone who has been sticking with this story since the start and a hello to new readers that come across it! You guys make this guilty pleasure worth keeping up! Catch you on the flips side

\- Traci


	20. Chapter 20

Wakko froze at the sound of that familiar voice. He turned around and stared in disbelief as his brother and sister stood with gigantic smiles, their arms crossed in victory.

"Yakko...? Dot...?"

In the blink of an eye Yakko sped over to the caravan and hugged his younger brother through the bars. He sighed in relief. "You are so grounded." He said lovingly.

Wakko sniffed. "Yakko! He's using me for cheap comedy!"

Yakko pulls back for a moment, holding Wakko by the shoulders. His eyes grew wide with exagerated outrage.

"He is, is he? Well that won't do at all! No brother of mine is going to perform in a circus tent entertaining the brainless masses! He has a Warner Brother's contract for that!" He ruffles Wakko's hat, then the burn on his brother's arm catches his eye. "Wakko. What is that..."

Wakko looks up at Yakko with pained eyes. "His whip...can affect toons."

Yakko's eyes go wide and, for a moment, he sees red.

"Ohhhhh absolutely not..."

How dare someone lay a hand, or whip, on one of his siblings. Yakko usually considered himself a level headed toon...but once his sibs get hurt...well all Yakko knew at that moment was Mike was getting a mallet to the head.

Dot interrupts Yakkos rage and had now joined the two and threw her arms around Wakko. "We never thought we would see you again! Let's go home!"

Wakko grinned, but then his face fell as he remembered all the security. "But this caravan is Toon-proof...how do we get it open without the key?"

"Simple." Yakko stated. "Well wait for Wakko's act and we make a break for it."

"How?" Asked Wakko and Dot in unison.

Yakko stepped away and flashed his siblings a mischievous grin.

"By showing our new special friend Mike why he should never cross the Warners..."

Bugs and Mickey crept silently behind the scenes, using their flexible toon bodies to hide in even the smallest of spaces. Mickey popped his head out from the inside of an unmanned cotton candy machine.

"Psst. Hey, Bugs. It looks like the show's about to Start. A lot of humans are heading towards the tent. "

Bugs popped up from a discarded bucket of popcorn. "That must be where Wakko is gonna do his show. Do you think Yakko and Dot have found him yet?"

"Gosh, I hope. Lets get the exects out here so they can get an eyefull of this insanity..."

*******  
Scratchnsniff and Hello Nurse took their seats in the front row of the quickly filling tent, both of them looking sickened by the poor toons and their woebegone faces.

"VorldVide Freaks? How positively demeaning."

"Sadly, Doctor, I think that's the point...surely those two must have found him by now?"

"Vell...ve'll know soon enough. Vorst case scenario we grab Vakko and run..."

The two medical professionals watched in disgust and with sympathetic stares as act after act embarrassed or harmed themselves in outlandish ways. Otto couldn't help but quiver with rage as the thought about the unfairness of it all; and what the poor middle Warner sibling was going to be forced to do.

*******  
Mike shoved Wakko into his place by the entrance to the stage floor,removing his Toon-Proof cuffs.

"You're up next, freakazoid."

"I keep telling you,he's someone else. Maybe you need glasses."

"Shut up! Just sit here and be ready!"

Mike stomped out to the center of the floor to announce Wakkos act. Just as Wakko went to get into place in front of the audience,he grinned mischievously to himself.

His act went as normal. He ridiculously swallowed mouth full after mouth full as the audience roared. All except his two parental figures in the crowd, Who waited for their moment. However, as Wakko prepared for his finale, he cleared his throat and spoke. "You've been a great crowd ladies and gents, and because of that I'm going to finish this act in style. I'm going to need a little help, of course."

Mike was barely containing his confusion and annoyance, but played along for the crowd and chuckled in flase pride and amusement as Wakko continued.

"Put your hands together, friends, for the supporting talents of...my siblings!"

"Wait...WHAT?"

In the croud, Otto and Hello Nurse shared a chuckle and settled in with popcorn to watch the show. At the moment Wakko introduced them, Yakko popped up from under Mike's top hat, dressed just like him with a huge "Helloooooo lower middle class audience! I'm Yakko!"

As Mike screamed in shock Wakko jumped into his arms with an equally enthusiastic "I'm Wakko!" Yakko Then removes his top hat to reveal Dot, also in a ringleader outfit. Batting her eyes, she finishes with an "and I'm CUTE!"

Mike screamed again as the Warners hopped off and landed, tallest to shortest with enormous grins, in front of him. "What is this?!" He yelled in confusion. Dot leaps into his arms, hugging him around the neck. "Helloooo handsome. Did anyone ever tell you that you have a very strong aura? One of filth and regret, that is..."

As Mike drops her in annoyance and starts to back away, Wakko and Yakko stand behind him, Yakko pulling out Wakko's tail to serve as a trip wire. Mike falls flat on his back and Wakko takes a seat on his chest. "Hey there, Mike! Ya hungry? I've got more than enough food to share with you." Wakko pulls a cake from nowhere and splatters it right into Mike's face, and jumps away as Mike swings at him. The crowd is roaring with laughter, especially from Otto and Hello Nurse.

Mike manages to clamor to his feet and growls with annoyance, whining cake from his eyes. "Enough! I've had enough of this ridiculousness!" He reaches for his whip just to find its gone. Yakko clears his throat. "Looking for this, Mikey-poo "? He asks as he pulls it out from behind his back. "Tsk Tsk Tsk didn't your mommy ever teach you not to play with dangerous toys?" Mike lunges for the whip, but Yakko easily evades him. "Ahhhhhhhh okay then! If you want it so badly come and get it!"

Yakko speeds up the ladder and stands patiently on the platform for the trapeze. He waves it at Mike, calling down to him. "Come on up! You could use the exercise."

Mike grumbling to himself what he's going to do once he gets his hands on Yakko, begins to climb. He soon reaches the top to find Yakko standing there examining his fingernail. "Now, give it back!"

"Give what back?"

"My whip."

"What whip?"

"MY WHIP. The one you're holding!"

"Ohhhhhh riiiiight. Sure here have it I'm bored anyways."

Yakko tosses the whip to Mike, who laughs maniacally. "Good! Now-"

Mike cracks the whip in the air, getting Yakko's attention. The eldest Warner looks uneasy. In the crowd, Hello Nurse gasps. "Now I've got not only my bottomless pit...but the whole collection..."

Yakko backs up nervously and Mike slowly advances, not noticing Yakko has led him off the platform and the two were suspended in midair.

"You're all gonna make me filthy ri-"

"Mike?"

"What!"

Yakko points downward as Mike follows his finger and shrieks. Yakko gracefully steps back onto the platform and pushes a trapize bar to Mike, who clings on. Yakko takes advantage of this brief moment before Mike falls to have a word with him.

"Ehhhhh Mike?"

"Yeah?"

Yakko leans in close, and all of a sudden all playfulness leaves him and he's looking at Mike with a look of authority and anger. He whispers his final say with complete seriousness.

"Don't ever come near my family ever again."

With that, the bar is set in motion and as Yakko gives him a pleasant wave and a cheerful "happy trails!" Mike is sent screaming on his way and face plants right into the other side of the tent. Yakko hops down where his siblings are waiting with cheers. The crowd is cheering too. Otto and Hello Nurse run from the stands where the trio are sharing a family hug and join them in the embrace. Bugs and Mickey are cheering from the sidelines.

On the other side of the tent, Mike has fallen to the floor and is picking himself up. As he peels his face from the dirt he notices he's looking at a pair of shiny black shoes. He looks up further and is staring at a group of men in suits and such glasses. Each either have a tag for the Disney or Warner Bros studios. Mike chuckles meekly but then realizes his defeat.


	21. Chapter 21

**well well well here it is! The final chapter at last! Thank you so much everyone who's stuck with this since day one...as well as any new readers that stumble upon it. I'm very proud of this story and I'm so glad it was so well received. I'm sad it has to end by I'm looking forward to writing more stories for you all. So...without further ramblings...enjoy**

"I gotta say, fellas, I'm impressed."

Mickey smiled ear to ear as the group stood outside of the tent. Mike was getting thrown into a police car and the captive toons were all being comforted and being led to cars to take them back to their respective studios. The out of work toons were also being taken in by Disney and Warner Bros. Studios.

"I just talked with Plotz." Bugs said, snapping a cell phone shut. "He and the rest of the board and big wigs at Disney are having a meeting with the governor of California first thing tomorrow morning." The Warner siblings stared at him in wonder. "Really?" Dot asked, amazed. "That fast?"

Bugs nodded. "Yeah, doc, that fast. The studios are real upset. They're gonna push some Toon Protection Programs to give us just as much right as the humans. The only reason Mike's getting put away for this is because he was using studio property. Had he stuck with unemployed toons...this would have been totally legal."

Wakko felt slightly sick inside. The idea that the stuff he witnessed would have been okay...it made his stomach turn over.

"Hey Mickey! We found one of our older guys!"

And executive from Disney was leading Octavious from the big top tent. Mickey gasped and, with a huge smile, hugged the pink elephant with joy. "OCTAVIOUS! I've been wondering for years where you have been..."

Octavious chuckled and returned the hug. "Well, if it weren't for Wakko here, I would still be dancing for that dirty ringleader." He smiled over at Wakko. "A lot of toons have you to thank. You done good, kid."

Yakko smiled softly down at his little brother, resting a hand proudly on Wakko's shoulder. "He sure did. Boy...did I sure underestimate you all these years, brother sibling..."

Wakko swelled with pride at Yakko's words. He really did hold his own here...

Octavious pats Wakko on the head with his trunk. "I owe you everything, Wakko. Come by Disney when you get the chance. You and your siblings."

Wakko nodded and smiled up at the old elephant. "I will."

Octavious was led to a car to take him back to the Disney lot. Beside Yakko, Dot yawned and was starting to lean onto him put of exhaustion. Yakko laughs and picks her up. As soon as her feet left the ground Dot konked out right on Yakko's shoulder. The older toons chuckled. "Looks like it's time to get these kids home.' Hello Nurse said, smiling warmly. Wakko felt his heart grow light inside his chest.

Home...Home sounded nice...

*****

About an hour later Yakko was tucking Dot into her bunk. The small child was out cold for sure. Wakko was on the top bunk, feeling so glad to be home in his warm bed once again. He never thought he would be so scared of never returning to this rusty old water tower...but nothing seems to be impossible. Yakko climbed up to the top bunk and sat down next to his younger brother. They sat in silence together for a moment before Wakko spoke quietly, looking down.

"I'm sorry. I never should have left the water tower without you. I just wanted to prove to you that I wasn't a baby...but you were right all along."

"No, Wakko. I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so determined to make sure you and Dot never had to see how ugly the world is that I may have well just painted target signs of you. Keeping you ignorant to the world was wrong. I should have trusted you to be able to handle the truth. I definitely messed up this whole big brother thing good."

Wakko was silent for a moment before he hugged his big brother around the waist.

"You're the best big brother any toon could have. I love you Yakko."

Yakko felt a tightness in his chest and his eyes filled with happy tears. He hugged Wakko in return.

"I love you too, brother sibling..."

After the heartwarming moment ended, Yakko was on his way down the ladder to his bunk. However, Wakko's voice stopped him one more time.

"Yakko? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. But make it quick. You do need your sleep. Scratchy want to have a one on one with you tomorrow."

"Yeah...it's about that. Do you think you could...walk with me tomorrow?"

Yakko was stunned for a moment. Before another tight, sentimental feeling hit his chest again. He cleared his throat.

"Of course I can."

Wakko smiled and curled up, his sleep deprivation catching up to him as he slipped off to dreamland, feeling the warm safety of home at last. Yakko watched him for a moment, almost as if he was afraid that if he took his eyes off of his brother for even a moment he would be gone again. After a few minutes, the eldest Warner finally climbed down to his own bed. Settling in under the blankets, Yakko was thanking every single one of his lucky stars that his family was back together again. The world out there was crazy and not always very nice. Not everyone would like him, but Yakko Warner didn't need their approval. The only ones he needed in his corner were Wakko and Dot. As long as the Warners had eachother, nothing would ever being them down.

All for one and one for all times three.

Thats the way it was meant to be...and that's the way it'll always stay.

~The End~


	22. Chapter 22

Its been a while since I wrote anythjng...and in honor of finding out Animaniacs is getting a reboot on 2020...I was thinking of potentially writing a sequel to Thinking With Your Stomach. However we all know the risk of a sequal never being as good.

So i decided to get yalls opinion. Who all would like a sequal and who all thinks the first one is good enough on its own. Review this "chapter" to vote.


End file.
